As you Wish
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Puckleberry drabbles. When Puck said "As You Wish" he really meant "I love you"
1. Desperate

**Hey guys! We've been currently been obsessed with the quote "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die" and have though of a new fic. Question, does anyone know what movie that quote is from?**

**Desperate**

"Noah..Noah" Rachel shook her husband, getting a moan in response "Noaaaah" she whined poking him. Still nothing. She sighed. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. "Hey Noah" she purred, nibbling his neck slightly "Noah, seeing as the baby won't let me sleep without some Vimto, I'll do a propersition for you. You get me Vimto then" she whispered something in his ear which made him sit upright

"Really babe?" he asked grinning. Rachel nodded a smile creeping up on her lips "Okay but only if you pinky promise"

"Pinky promise" Rachel giggled, interlocking pinkies with her husband


	2. Baking

**Hola! The quote "Hello my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father prepare to die" is from The Princess Bride :) *very dim lightbulb slowly lights up* Every drabble we do, we'll post a question and you can do the answers in the reviews. Whoever gets it right gets a mention. Which movie is this quote from? "You see, before he came down here, it never snowed. And afterwards, it did. If he weren't up there now... I don't think it would be snowing. Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it." Peace Out TG101 :-D x  
**

**Baking**

Rachel entered the door to her's and Puck's appartment to find the kitchen drowning in smoke "Noah?" she coughed "Noah what have you been doing?" she coughed again, wafting smoke away

"Ow! Little son of a bitch!" she heard her husband shout from the living room

"You haven't answered my question,what have you been doing?" Rachel asked arms folded

"Er...baking?"

"Oh really. Is that why I got a call from next door asking what are Firemen doing in our apartment?"

"Erm...yeah? I was doing some baking to surpise you and I forgot about the oven?" he asked covering his hands with his face "Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? Why would I do that? I'm just so glad you're okay" Rachel sighed running her fingers through Puck's stubble

"It won't happen again, I promise"

"Hmm, sure it won't"


	3. Dentist

**Hey! We were watching "Despicable Me" for the first time today (only released 21st Feb here in the UK) and the thought struck like a thing that strikes into our brains. Dentist! So here it is and the quote from "Baking" is from Edward Scissorhands so well done to obsessed-fic-fan2 and Ivee63 for getting it right :) We don't ship Puckleberry but they're writable so we'll carry on with it. For the quote thing, sometimes we'll do quotes other times we'll do taglines or something different :) Okay, another one... in which Disney movie was this remembrance quote at the end of the credits from? "To our friend, Howard, who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful. Howard Ashman (1950-1991)" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Dentist**

Puck wasn't scared of anything. Hell no, he was Noah Freakin' Puckerman for crying out loud. But when someone mentioned the word "dentist" he broke out in a cold sweat,his hands went all clammy and on two occasions, he even passed out

"Noah Puckerman? Dr Howell's ready to see you"

"Just gimme a minute"he mumbled,his head spinning

"Are you alright?" the receptionist asked,looking at Puck unsurely

"Not really"he said before his legs buckled underneath him as he passed out

* * *

10 minutes later, he had recovered and found himself sitting in the dentist's chair, waiting for Carl to make his appearance.

"Okay, Mr Puckerman, how we doing today?" Carl asked looking at his notes. Even at 50, he was still according to Santana "The hottest dentist that ever lived"

"I've been better"

Carl chuckled "Naomi told me what happened. So you don't like the dentists huh?"

"No.. it's just the freaky instruments and the drill and a bad experience. I had to have an injection in my mouth, which was useless seeing as I'm also terrified of needles, and my mouth was numb for a week" Puck shuddered at the memory

"It'll be all right Mr Puckerman, trust me. I'll just put on some Spears"

* * *

Later that night, Puck was complaining to Rachel about his day

"Don't worry,I'll soon make you forget all about it..."


	4. Disney

**Hey guys! Since no one really got the last quote we did, we'll repost it "To our friend, Howard, who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful. Howard Ashman (1950-1991)" and as an extra clue, one of the quotes are "How can you read this? There are no pictures!" "Well some people use their imagination". And we'll give you today's question " I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." What movie is that from? Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Disney**

Puck loved Disney. Not many people knew that. In fact no-one knew that. Not even his Mom. By the time Rachel had moved in with him, he had a book shelf full of Disney movies. Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Mulan, George of the Jungle. Even some of the lame crappy ones like Jungle Book 2 and The Wild. But his all time favourite had to be Toy Story. He loved everything to do with it, the talking toys, Sid, even the part where Buzz is dressed up as Mrs Nesbitt

* * *

It was a particular day when Rachel found out his secret. Puck was ill with flu and Rachel came home at lunch just to check if he was okay

"Noah?"

"In here"

Rachel walked into the living room to find Puck lying on the couch under a blanket,watching Beauty and the Beast on TV with a pile of Disney DVDs in reach

"Why are you watching Beauty and the Beast?"she questioned him

"Don't laugh but I've always had a thing for Disney movies. 'Specially Toy Story. I remember I was convinced that my toys actually came to life for a year after I saw it for the first time and was always trying to catch them out. I even used my Mom's camcorder one time just to get some footage but they never moved"

Rachel laughed "I think everyone was convinced that their toys were alive after seeing that movie, I know I was"

"Whilst you're here wanna watch Beauty and the Beast with me?"

"I'll get sick"

"No you won't, trust me"

* * *

The next day, Rachel was lying on the couch next to Puck, ill

"I hate you"

"Love you too"


	5. Swimming

**Hi guys! TG101 here again! Well done to Rachel Berry Girl for getting the nightmare before Christmas quote right and well done again to Rachel Berry Girl for getting the closest on the credits one which was Beauty and the Beast. We have yet another movie thing but this time it's a tagline."Dishes. Relationships. Wind. This guy breaks everything" We'll give you a clue. It involves yellow paint,dog poo and a cat. Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Swimming**

"Daddy! We have to go now uvverwise we'll have to queue up for the slide!" Ava squealed tugging at Puck's shorts

"Hold on a minute Ava,I need to find your little brother's floaties"

"We always have to find his floaties!" Ava pouted

Puck chuckled to himself. Ava was definitley Rachel's child although he noticed she inherited his badass streak. There was also Ava's little brother, Nicholas Westley Puckerman who was just over a year old

"Dadad, dadad, daaadaaad" Nick squealed toddling off before Puck caught him

"Oh no you don't! Mommy'd kill me if I lost you" Puck grinned lifting his son in the air making airplane noises

"Foaty!"

"There they are! Okay little man,let's get them on you then we can go on one of the slides. Which one d'you want to go on?"

After a few minutes of looking around,Nick finally decided

"Dat un!"he said pointing to what happened to be the biggest slide there

"Sorry little dude,I think you might be a bit too small to go on that one"

"DAT UN DAT UN DAT UN!" he squealed in Puck's ear

"If you carry on like that,you won't go on any at all then you'll have to watch mommy,me and Ava having a blast"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes,now come on,let's go find mommy and Ava, yeah?"


	6. The Question

** Hey Fanficcers! Only one more day of half term then we go back to school. As always,this will mean less updates than normal 'cos we'll have home/school/course work that'll need completing and if we abandon that stuff for this,we'll be in trouble. Well done to RachelBerryGirl for getting the quote right again for the third time in a row. There's going to be 2 quotes this time. The first one is"Touch me again, and I'll drown you, you bastard." and the second one is"The space goes down, down baby, down, down the roller coaster. Sweet, sweet baby, sweet, sweet, don't let me go. Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa pop. Shimmy, shimmy, rock. Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa pop. Shimmy, shimmy, rock. I met a girlfriend - a triscuit. She said, a triscuit - a biscuit. Ice cream, soda pop, vanilla on the top. Ooh, Shelly's out, walking down the street, ten times a week. I read it. I said it. I stole my momma's credit. I'm cool. I'm hot. Sock me in the stomach three more times."Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**The Question**

As soon as Puck saw his daughter for the first time,he knew that one day he'd have to answer that question that all parents dread

"Daddy.."

They were all sitting at the table,eating breakfast

"Yeah Ava?" Puck mumbled into his waffles

"Where do babies come from?"

Rachel went out to answer a telephone call which left him alone with Ava

"Aves...you really sure you wanna know that?" Puck asked half coughing half choking

"Uhuh...Jessica and Emily know but they said I'm too niyeev to understand"

"Well...um...basically,there's some eggs in mommy and some eggs in daddy okay? Sometimes,they decide to get together for one big party but daddy's eggs can't get to mommy's eggs so they build a bridge to go across. They have an awesome time and sometimes they go home together and accidently get glue on them and if that happens,that big glue ball turns into a baby"

"I think I get it"

Puck smirked

"You'll understand when you're older"

* * *

**A/N: Okay,we usually don't have a note at the end of a story..wait...here it is...LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Anyhoo,here's a clue for the first quote "I eat wood! dun nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh,it tastes good! ****dun nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh...NO MEAT! DUN,DUN! BIG FEET! I EAT WOOD!" It's sad that we actually know that :P**


	7. Ava Puckerman

**Hey people of Fanfiction! Can we get a whoop whoop? *crickets chirp* Okay..*tugs collar* tough crowd Anyway, for our quote game, RachelBerryGirl and Ivee63 have got them right! Now this one is really hard. It's one of our favourite movies and we still have it on VCR (they still exist) "So she says, "Uh-uh, You don't have a challenge, you need a challenge." So now I'm challenged, all right- I'm challenged to hold on to my lunch money because of all the big mooses who wanna pound me, 'cause they think I'm a shrimpy dork who thinks he's smarter than them! But I don't think I'm smarter, I just do the stupid homework! If everyone else JUST DID THE STUPID HOMEWORK, they could move up a grade and get pounded, too! Is there anymore coffee?" Love that movie :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Ava Puckerman**

Puck looked at the small bundle in the Nursery. Ava Shelby Puckerman was born just under an hour ago and already Puck loved her with all his heart.

"Want to hold her Mr Puckerman?" A nurse asked coming out of the door "I just need to check your details then you can go see her. Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"Ava. Ava Shelby Puckerman"

"It's beautiful, it really suits her"

"Thanks" Puck mumbled,staring down at the mass of blanket. He couldn't believe he was really a Dad. He was determined not to screw up and that he was going to do whatever it took to make his daughter proud to say that he's her Daddy.

"Hey Ava" he whispered

He remembered the first words Rachel said to him after she was born

"Touch me again and I'll drown you you bastard"

Puck chuckled fondly at the memory. His flash back was interrupted as he felt a pressure on his little finger and looked down to find Ava holding it as if she wouldn't let go


	8. Chickenpox

**Hi peeps! We're back at school so we won't update as much but we'll probably make that time up at the weekend. Since no one has guessed the other quote,we'll tell you. It's from "The Iron Giant" Y'know,the bit where Hogarth gets all hyped up on Espresso? No? Search it up on YouTube! Here's this drabble's quote"Tell you what I'm gonna do,I'll make you a little deal, loser jumps into the lake after the game. Excellent. Butt naked. Even MORE excellent. Start unzipping Parker. Straight,in diamonds. You're good James, but...you're just not good enough...in your honour,a royal flush" Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Chickenpox**

It was 2 am in the Puckerman house

"Mommy!" Ava squealed bursting into Rachel and Puck's room

"Ssh,Ava,you're gonna wake mommy and you don't want that do you now? You know how the baby messes up her hormones"

"Feel icky"

"Feel icky as in how?" Puck questioned putting a hand on her forehead "Ava, you're burning up"

"I feel sick"

"Come on,let's go downstairs and see what's up"

Puck carried his daughter to the kitchen an put her of the table. Even with only two of the lights working,he could see what was wrong

"Aves,no wonder you're feeling icky,you've got chickenpox"

"Chickenpox?"

"Fraid so,there's some good news,some bad news and some great news. The good news is you only get it once. The bad news is there's a possibility of turning into a chicken. The great news is that it's only temporary and the chickness only lasts a few days"

"I'll get turneded into a chicken?" she cried fear set on her face

"No Aves! I didn't mean it like that I..gah" Puck sighed becoming frustrated with himself

"I don't wanna be a chickeeen"

"Look,you won't be,I was just saying that there's a slight chance you'll start laying eggs"

"MOMMMY!"

A few minutes later,a shout could be heard from upstairs

"NOAH ZACARIAH PUCKERMAN YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"


	9. Halloween

**HEEEEEEEEEEY! Howdy peeps! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, Danny Devito I love your work! *ahem* Sorry 'bout that *shifty eyes* Anyhoo, this is now our most popular story to date! Even better than "I think I want to Marry You" *big fireworks and explosions* Okay, this is from our favourite movie at the moment "When we got adopted by a bald guy, I thought this'd be more like Annie" Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Halloween**

"Noah,are you sure about this? She's only 3"

"Relax Rachel. When I was her age I already watched Gremlins 1 and 2 AND the Poltergeist,that's some pretty scary shit there"

"Halloween or not, you're not going to show her Harry Potter! We're going trick or treating then she'll have a bath and go to bed"

"You're going as a pumpkin? Very original Rach,very original"

"It's better than your costume last year"

"At least I went trick or treating"

"You wore a mankini!"

"And this year,I'm going as a hobo"

"That explains the sudden fear of washing and shaving" Rachel muttered

"I have to look the part"

"2 week old stubble,your old guitar, some serious BO,a pair of holey boots, a vest and a manky coat? Yep,you definitley look the part"

"I've made an effort,all you've done is painted a pumpkin onto your stomach" Puck mentioned pointing at her stomach

"Well, at least I feel like a pumpkin"

"Daddy, we have to goooooo"

"Coming Aves, smell you later Plumpkin"


	10. Nicholas Westley Puckerman

**Give us T-W-I! Give us a N-G-L! Gives us the rest of our name! What's that spell? TWINGLEEKS101!. Hello We're TwinGleeks101 We write fanfiction so you can review! This is our new quote of the drabble! "I was afraid the colors of our skin would keep us apart. No... but these knots might. Was your mom in the Navy?" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Nicholas Westley Puckerman**

"Daddy,is the baby here yet? All this waitin' around's making me tired" whined Ava

"Not yet Aves,Uncle Blaine said it could be a while yet, why don't you curl up on one of the chairs with Bilbo,Scrump and your blanket?"

"Mm"mumbled Ava,making her way to one of the chairs half asleep.

The reason Ava was with them was because Rachel's waters broke an hour before and they couldn't get anyone on such short notice to look after her

* * *

7 hours later

"Which one is he?" Ava asked,her nose pressed again't the window of the Nursery

"The one in the corner" Puck pointed out crouching down to his level

"That's him?"

Puck laughed "Sure is Aves, sure is"

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. But me and Mommy have decided to let you choose a name"

Ava thought for a second before announcing her idea "Nickyless Westley"

"Why?"

"Nickyless because he's my favouritest Jonas Brother and Westley because there's a guy called that in the book Nana reads to me"


	11. First Word

**Hello we're TwinGleeks101, we remember it so you don't have to. Today we are going to be asking the question, which movie does this quote come from? "Where are his glasses? He can't see without his glasses!" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**First Word**

"Come on Ava, say Dada, Dada?" Puck cooed tickling his daughter underneath the chin. She giggled and threw a drool covered block at his head

"Ow! You little..."

"Noah,what have we said 'bout swearing in front of Ava?"

"I wasn't babe,trust me"

"Let me try" Rachel said sitting down next to Puck

"Ava?"

Ava turned her head at the sound of her name

"Can you say Mama? Ma-ma"

"A-a"

"Noah,I think she's about to say something!"

"Vayer"

"Vayer?"

"Yeah,about that..."

"Noah.."Rachel's voice had an edge to it

"I showed her Star Wars and I tried to get her to say Darth Vader but by the sounds of it she's only grasped the second half"


	12. Take your kid to work day

**Hi guys! TG101 again! Nice one to Ivee63 for getting the deleted chapter one right which was "Hairspray"the 2007 version and also well done to Ivee63(again)and Berlian for getting the last quote right. And Animecat 1908,you ain't even close. **** The movie is "My Girl",the bit with Thomas J's funeral :'( What movie is there Mount-Wanna-hock-a-loogie?**

**Take your kid to work day**

"Come on Ava,if you don't hurry up Daddy'll have to leave without you"

"In a minnit!"

A few minutes later, a blur of dark hair and bright purple and orange backpack tumbled down the stairs and landed on Puck

"Man down! Man down!"

"Bye Ava,you be good for Daddy. There's a surprise for when you get back"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you now it wouldn't be surprise now would it?"

"Do you know Daddy?"

"Now that would be telling" Puck said with a gleam in his eye

"Mommy, Daddy knows sumfin and he won't tell and it's wrong to keep secrets right Mommy? Mommy?"

"Come on squirt you'll see Mommy when we get back"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Maybe at the end"

* * *

"Alright Guys,we've got a new member on the team just for the day. This here's Ava. It's bring your kid to work day so I volunteerd. Ava,this is the team"

"I know you!" Ava squealed pointing to a Senior "You're Uncle Kawofscee's little bruffer!"

"Uh"he grunted

"Ava,would you like to take charge?"

"Okay Daddy! YOU NEED TO BE OUT ON THE FOOTBALL FEELD FULLY DRESSED IN ELEVENTY THIRTY MINUTES AND THOSE WHO ARE NOT DRESSED, DOES NOT GET ANY ICE CREAM WIF PRINCESS SPRINKLES AND THEY HAVE TO DO EIGHTY GAZILLION LAPS!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Ava ran into the house with ice cream on her face

"Mommy, Mommy! I went to work with Daddy and and and I told the football team what to do and and JJ gave me a piggy back and at lunch I hung out with the jocks and and I met Sue and she says I look like a bug eyed fly which wasn't very nice and and.. that's all I got to say about that"

Rachel laughed. The previous day, she and Ava were watching Forrest Gump and since then she'd been quoting that.

"Aves, you know the surprise I told you about this morning?"

"Uhuh"

"Well, you're getting a baby brother or sister"


	13. Break a Leg

**Ellohay! WinTayLeeksGay101 erehay! Basically for all of those who don't speak or understand pig latin welcome to our lair *opens door. It's a Small World plays. Slams door and chuckles nervously* Oops.. wrong door. Anyway here is the latest installment of As You Wish. But not forgetting "Le Quote" "They didn't call me colonel because of my chicken!" Now seeing as this one's a hard one we'll give you some clues. It was made by the Klasky Csupo dudes and was released in 2002. Also another clue. The actor who plays the Dad is "Just a sweet transvestite from transexual Transylvania" Well done to Amdejong, Ivee63 and Berlian for getting it right. Mount Wanna-Hock-A-Loogie IS in Finding Nemo. ****Peace Out! TG101 :-D x **

Break a Leg

"Noah, look there she is" Rachel waved excitedly to her daughter who waved back. Today was Ava's first kindergarten play and she was Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat

"She looks just like me when I was her age"

There was a gasp followed by a silence and a cry of "Daddy!" as Ava fell off the stage

Puck raced to the front of the auditorium, shoving several people out the way in the process. When he got to the front, he could see his little girl with blood trickling from a gash in her head onto her face and her leg bent in the wrong way

* * *

She was rushed to hospital where she was diagnosed with a split head and a broken leg

"Daddy, it huuuuurts!" Ava squealed wriggling away from Blaine who held up an injection

"Shhh, baby it's gonna be alright hm? Uncle Blaine's just gonna give you a medicine to make you sleepy. He'll put it in your magic cream hand yeah?"

"It hurts Daddy, it huuuuuuuuuurts"

Puck sighed. He felt like such a bad Dad.

"Okay Ava, hold Daddy's hand and just squeeze it as hard as you can. That way you won't feel the shot"

"Promise?"

"I promise. 3..2..1"

Ava squeaked as the injection went in

"How you feeling?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought but I feel weird"

"You will do,just close your eyes and go to sleep"

* * *

She started to come round several hours later

"Daddy?" she mumbled "Mommy?"

Rachel heard her mumbles and rushed over "Hey baby girl, how you feeling?"

"Sick"

"Here" Rachel handed her a cup of water and stroked her hair "Drink it, it'll make you feel better"

"Mommy, it hurts"

"I know it does baby, I know"

"Will you sing me the song?"

"Sure baby girl" Rachel started humming the first few notes of "Let Me be Your Wings"

_ "Let me be your only love_  
_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

_Let me be your wings_  
_Let me lift you high above_  
_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

_Anything that you desire,_  
_anything at all._  
_Everyday I'll take you higher_  
_and I'll never let you fall"_

Ava yawned, her eyelids fluttering "Night Mommy"

"Night baby girl" Rachel whispered, gently kissing her forehead "I love you"

Ava mumbled something that sounded like "Love you more"


	14. Name

**Peace Out guys! Since today is not opposite day,we wouldn't like to take this oppurtunity to say that don't rock! Tomorrow's quote wasn't from "A Rugrats Movie"so ashssimi and cyrusnjonas,you weren't even close! Here's tomorrow's quote "Let your heart guide you. It whispers so listen closely." Hey Fanficcers! TG101 :-D x **

**Name**

"So" Puck whispered in Rachel's ear his fingers tapping on her swollen stomach "Has he or she told you what it wants to be called yet?"

"Not yet Noah,I went for my checkup whilst you were at work and I found out what it is"

"What?"

"Wait there" Rachel went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a small box

"Open it"

Puck opened it to reveal a pale pink baby blanket and on top of that was Rachel's latest scan picture. Puck turned the picture over to read the writing on the back

_Baby Puckerman_

_Sex: Girl_

_Due Date: 31st August 2020_

Puck gasped "So we're having a daughter?"

Rachel laughed at the expression on his face "Congratulations Daddy"

"Wow.. I can't believe we're having a girl"

"Why, did you want a boy?" Rachel smirked snuggling into his chest

"Well, yeah but, girls are cool. So what about names?"

"I've always liked Ava. It's Greek and it means like a bird"

"Hmm.. if you choose the first name,I choose the middle name,deal?

"Deal"Rachel giggled

"Shelby,after your Mom"

"Ava Shelby Puckerman,that doesn't sound too-OH MY GOD NOAH!"

"Shit babe,you almost gave me a heart attack! What's up?"

"Sh-she kicked!"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Rachel took Puck's hand and placed it just below her stomach

"You sure it wasn't just gas?"

"Noah,I know my own daughter,she'll kick in her own time"

Puck was about to give up 10 minutes later when he felt a small pressure on his hand

"Love you too Ava" he whispered,rubbing the spot where she just kicked


	15. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE! Can we pleeeeeease get requests because we're starting to run out of ideas. We don't mind what they are as long as they're writeable :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	16. Injection

**Hi guys! 41 reviews...wow...we're so proud of you guys *sniffs a tear away* This is for future mrs. wayland for this idea. We've altered it slightly so it's Ava's first injection :) But first! LE quote "You fight like my sister" "I FOUGHT your sister, that's a complement" Love that movie, brings back good memories. We were going to France and we had to stay overnight in a travel lodge so we watched this movie. ****Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Injection**

"No Mommy, I don't wanna gooooo!" Nick screamed kicking his legs against the doctor's bed

"Nicky, if you don't get your shot,you won't be able to go to London and see Big Ben"

"I want to see the giant!"

"Nick,Big Ben is a clock,not a giant"

"I wanna go on the big red bus with no roof,I wanna see the world's hugest toystore!"

"Well if want to do that stuff,then you have to have the shot. Even Ava didn't complain. Much"

"I'm a big girl aren't I Mommy?"

"Ava,we've already been through this now it's your brother's turn"

"All right, let's take a look" Blaine said coming closer to Nick "Hmm... ahah...open wide and say ah"

"Ahhh!"

"Yep, just as I thought, you've got wimpyitis"

"What's that?" Nick sniffled

"It's a rare disease that means you're too wimpy to do stuff. And that means you won't be able to do anything in life. Whether that's having a shot or going on a rollercoaster..."

"I don't want wimpyitis!"

"The only cure for such a contagious disease is to have a shot"

"But I don't wanna shot! Are you sure you're proffeshanal?"

"Nicholas Westley Puckerman,Blaine is special kid doctor so he knows what he's doing" Rachel said sounding shocked

"Don't worry, I am a proffesional" Blaine chuckled ruffling Nick's dark hair "Now do you want wimpyitis or not?"

"I don't want it"

"Okay, close your eyes and when I say 3, squeeze Mommy's hand as hard as you can got that?"

"Mhhm"

"Okay...1...2...3...there we go,that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I still think you're unproffeshanal" Nick mumbled,rubbing his arm


	17. Puck looks after Nick

**Hi guys! It's Red Nose Day here in the UK so happy RND! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, The quote from Injection was "The Road to El Dorado", the Dreamworks version and the Bike Ride one...don't even get us started on the Bike Ride one, School of Rock? No? Maybe this'll get your memory working "I pledge allegiance, to the band, of Mr Schneebly!" Still no? *Sighs* Fine... THIS ONE BETTER WORK! "You're tacky and I hate you" Good,everyone recognise now? You,you in the back,you don't recognise it? Have you even seen it? *Person in the backs shakes head* Get out,you poor poor soul "They bring their own food to the drive-in. I don't believe this family" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Puck looks after Nick**

"Noah, can you look after Nick today? Ava's got her Kindergarten field trip to the zoo today and I volunteered to chaperone"

"Yep, we're gonna have fun today aren't we Nicky?" Puck growled playfully

"Dadad!" Nick squeaked, banging his toy dinosaur on his building blocks, knocking them down in the process

"Hey! I got you Puckasaurus for your birthday! Treat him good yeah?"

"Raaah!"

"Nicholas Westley Puckerman, you are one scary little dude. Come on, let's get you changed and bathed"

"NOOOOO baf"

"I'll let you take Rubberduckzilla" Puck said getting out a giant plastic Duck from the toy chest

"Snap snap!"

"Sure thing, squirt. Now gimme hand"

Nick put his hand on Puck's

"Head"

Puck and Nick gently touched heads

"Duude!" Nick squealed laughing

"Awsome, now bath time"

* * *

2 hours later, Nick and Puck were in the shopping mall, looking at the toy store

"Nick what do you think buddy? Nick... Nick?"

Puck looked around frantically

"Holy...Rachel's never gonna forgive me"

Nick was in the Food Court, looking for his Daddy

"Aww,you lost little guy?" Mercedes asked coming over and kneeling down to his level

"Dadad" Nick sniffed

"Let's see if you've got anything on you that'll give us some sort of clue 'bout who you belong to. What's this?"

Mercedes pulled out a small laminated card from his hoodie pocket

_Hi, My name is Nicholas Westley Puckerman but I like to be called Nick or Nicky. If you have found this, I have probably run off and got myself lost again. Please call my Mommy or Daddy on these numbers_

"Hey Nick. Don't worry I'll call ya Dad"

Mercedes dialled the number on the card and pressed ring

_"Hello Puck speaking"_

"Hey, um, I think I may have found your son?"

_"Thank God...where was he?"_

"I found him in the food court, I was getting some lunch when I saw him sitting in the middle crying for his Daddy"

_"Has he got a red hoodie, mini converse and a tiny mowhawk?"_

"Yep...he was also carrying a toy dinosaur with him"

_"Thank God, um I'm in the toy store right now, could you please meet me there?"_

"Yep, by the way I'm Mercedes"

_"Noah or Puck"_

Noah or Puck? Now why did that...

"Wait,I think I know you, Noah Puckerman from High School?"

_"The one and only. I sang Lady is a Tramp to you"_

"You said I had more curves than a Nissan Ad"


	18. Another Author Note

**Another Author Note! Any ideas pleeeeeeeeease let us know because we LOVE this story and we'd like to keep it running as long as possible so if anyone has any ideas review please :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	19. Telling Puck

**Hi guys! TG101 here again. The last quote was from "Tiny Toons How I spent my Vacation" Why didn't anyone tell us about Tiny Toons before? We assumed that it was a crap version of Looney Toons. But you must NEVER assume 'cos when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. Ass|u|me :)**

**Telling Puck**

Rachel stared at the plastic stick in her hand. She, Rachel Barbara Berry Puckerman was NOT pregnant. At least,that's what she thought but after 5 positive pregnancy tests, even she was beginning to doubt herself. She and Puck had been really careful about this sort of thing after what happened between him and Quinn in High School. Fortunately, Puck was at work and wouldn't be back home until 5 because he ran the Football Club at the Elementary School on a Wednesday afternoon. She quickly glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. 12 pm. 5 hours in which to get an appointment and tell him.

* * *

"...That's about it. Just remember to take your prenatal vitamins and avoid the stuff it says in the leaflets"

"Thanks" Rachel smiled. Next stop, the baby store

* * *

"See you later babe" Puck pulled in his wife for another kiss

"Noah! Look, you're gonna be late for work"

"What is up with you today? Usually, you'd pull on my whistle and drag me back to bed"

"No reason" Rachel smirked

Puck shook his head and laughed to himself. Out of all the hot girls in Glee Club, he had to choose Rachel freakin' Berry. When he got in the Car, he thought he saw something in the back but thought nothing of it. To come to think of it, Rachel HAD been acting a bit weird lately, not keeping down his signature dish of spaghetti and nachos, throwing up in the mornings. He noticed something in the mirror and whipped his head round. That wasn't a... it couldn't be... getting up, he walked round to the side and opened the door to find a baby seat with a note attatched

_"Hi Daddy x"_


	20. Happy Birthday to You Part 1

**We're TG101 and you will review whoop whoop! ****We're TG101 and you will review whoop whoop! Hey guys! We've got plenty of ideas so if you want to request, be our guest *loads of candles come on and start singing* WILL YOU GET OUTTA HERE! *clears throat* sorry 'bout that. Anyway, thanks to RachelBerryGirl, we have come up with an idea. But FIRST! Our quote "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER! itty bitty living space" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Happy Birthday to You**

17th August. Today was the day of the New Directions reunion and Rachel's due date

"COME ON YOU STUPID... GRRR" Rachel growled at the dress she was trying to put on as the zip broke

"Babe, what's up?" Puck murmered, nibbling his wife's neck

"My nice maternity dress, has broken"

"And? Don't you have others?"

"Yes I do but I saving this one for when we did something nice for once"

"What d'you mean for once? We went out last weekend"

"Yes but going to the Cinema to see a rerun of the Hangover 3 or whatever it was,is not my idea of a romantic evening out"

"Hold up. For starters,it was the Hangover 2, not number 3, the movie you wanted to see was sold out and I took you out for that meal afterwards"

"Noah,I can't believe you consider a Supersize Mcdonald's meal to go between us,romantic"

"It was that or the Waffle House" Puck mumbled "And I know how waffles make you weird so I thought that instead"

"God, you're worse than Beth" Rachel muttered under her breath, trying to find another dress

* * *

An hour later, she found herself talking to Tina, who had her son Josh 12 weeks early

"He gave us a quite a scare didn't you? Hmm?" Tina cooed to the baby in the carseat who gave an annoyed grunt as if to say 'Shut up I'm sleeping'

"He is a little below average on the weight but he'll soon catch up"

"Hey Tee" Mike said sitting down next to them and lifting the baby out of the carseat

"Have you been good for Mommy?"

"Mike,he's been fine,if you're not careful,he might leave a present for Daddy"

He gently placed his son back into the carseat and adjusted the blanket around him. A few minutes later,soft snores could be heard coming from the small bundle of blanket.

Rachel's hand immediately clasped to her stomach as she felt a dull pressure in her abdomen that was becoming worse each second

"Hey Rach, you okay?" Tina asked sounding concerned "You don't look good"

"I'm fine..." She blinked back tears rapidly as she felt a trickle of warm fluid make its way down her thigh

"Oh God..."she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered slightly"Out of all the days Ava,it has to be today doesn't it?"

Will noticed what was going on and went over to Rachel

"You okay Rachel?" he asked sounding concerned "You don't look well"

"Get Noah "she whispered, her hand wrapped round her bump protectively "Please"

Puck was over in the corner talking to Quinn

"Rachel's due today so if she don't come today,we're just gonna wait it out..."

"Er Puck? I think you're needed"

"Is it..?"

"Think so" Will nodded.

Puck rushed over to Rachel who gave him a look of pure disgust

"You are so dead" she snarled

* * *

5 hours later, Rachel was still only 3 centimetres. Slumping back into the pillows, she felt another contraction make its way down her spine and into her stomach

"I can't take much more of this" She groaned

"...Okay Rachel,you're doing well so far, from what I've heard you've got quite a way to go"

_Oh God...not him anyone but him_

"Jesse St James" Puck growled, his hand slowly clenching into a fist

**Left you on a cliff hanger there! We need 5 reviews to post the second half and if we don't, then the little baby twin cannons will go hungry! So please...review for the cannons!**


	21. Another Another Authors Note

**HEY! We don't know why but our review thing has fudged up and we have updated Happy Birthday to You :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	22. Happy Birthday to You Part 2

**Hello! Before we get on with the story, we've been asked by our sponser to share a tragic but true story. Chudley is 5 years old. His mother got sold to a travelling circus when he was just a year old and his father serves as a prop in a pirate show. With your help,we can help Chudley and other cannons. 2 reviews pays for a meal, 5 reviews pays for a decent meal and a bed for the night. You can even sponser one where you'll get a newsletter, a magazine and updates twice a year. Type in 'sponser a cannon' into Google for more information. Thank you**

"...Okay Rachel,you're doing well so far, from what I've heard you've got quite a way to go"

_Oh God...not him anyone but him_

"Jesse St James" Puck growled, his hand slowly clenching into a fist

"The one and only"

"Noah,help me up. We're going home, there is no way I'm letting him anywhere near me" Rachel tried to get up but was stopped by fluid spurting down her legs

"Please don't tell it's what I think it is" Rachel whispered shakily

"I hate to say but..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion St James" she growled, her grip on Puck's hand increasing

Puck opened his mouth to protest but Rachel shot him a look that said "Moan and you're dead"

"If you want, you can have an epidural" Jesse suggested

"Anything but that. I promised myself and my Dads I would have little or no pain relief and I'm sticking to that"

Just then Rachel felt an increasing pressure in her abdomen that was becoming worse every minute, causing her to cry out

"Okay! Uncle UNCLE!"

Jesse remained silent until it had passed

"If you do ANYTHING to piss me of St James, I'll make you wish you weren't even born" she hissed glaring at him

An hour later, Jesse shuffled out the room, his body bent slightly and one hand over his eye. Blaine walked in moments later

"What happened?" He didn't know about the Jesse and Rachel story that happened in High School, so Puck had to explain

"Ah I see! So Rachel got seriously annoyed with Jesse, and when he went to check how dilated she was, she kicked him?"

"Pretty much"

"HELLO! Giving birth here"

"If you want, you can do some light walking around the ward. That usually tends to help"

"Noah can you...?" Rachel looked at her husband with pleading eyes

"Sure babe" Puck kissed her temple "As you wish"


	23. Puckaburra sits in the Old Gum Tree

**HEY! This is originally from our story "I think I wanna Marry You" but we've added this as an extra chapter :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x **

Puck found his girlfriend of seven years asleep on the couch whilst "The Swan Princess" played on the telly

"Whatcha doin'?" he whispered in her ear, smirking as she jumped

"Oh Noah, it's just you"

"Course it's me. Who'd you think I was? Yoda?"

"No..it's just..."

"Another Jesse dream?"

"Yeah...even though that was 10 years ago, I still have that nightmare sometimes. The Chickens are after me for killing their kids"

"Babe, that was years ago! And don't worry I killed the chickens on Rayman Rabbids"

"Aww! You're so sweet when you kill them just for me"

"It's what I do. Before I forget, you. Me. Here.7:30"

* * *

When Rachel came back at 7:30, the apartment was dark except for the table which had candles and plates on it. Rachel had also noticed Puck's guitar on the way in.

"Noah?" she called out uncertainly

"Kitchen"Puck's voice called out

Rachel entered the Kitchen to find Puck covered in flour and something was burning

"Noah!" she laughed "What HAVE you been making?"

"Brownies" he said miserably "I tried to do it before you got here, but then I fell asleep whilst they were in the oven and they started burning so I tried another batch and I think THEY'VE burnt too!"

"Tell you what,how about I order Chinese,but you pay. Deal?"

"Deal" Puck flashed Rachel his signature smile

* * *

An hour later,Rachel was clearing up when Puck came in

"How 'bout some music?"

"Later" she said as she flicked water at him

"Aw come on Rach, I wrote a song specially for you, the most special girl in the world"

"Thank you Noah, no one's actually done that before"

"But, you have to come and sit down if you wanna hear it"

"Fine" she sighed flopping down on the couch

"Okay, so my Mom used to sing to me a song about a Kookaburra in an old gum tree, so I thought I'd annotate it"

He started strumming his guitar and began to sing

_"Puckaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry merry king of the jocks he used to be_

_Laugh Puckaburra laugh_

_Puckaburra, cool your life must be_

_Puckaburra sits on the electric wire_

_Jumping up and down with his pants on fire_

_Ouch, Puckaburra ouch_

_Puckaburra hot your pants must be_

_Puckaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry merry king of the bed is he_

_Please Rachel Berry please_

_Rahcel Berry..."_

He got down on one knee as Rachel gasped

"Will you marry me?"


	24. Nick's Birthday

**Hi Fanficcers! This kinda like the prequel to "Nicholas Westley Puckerman" We've gotten tired of movie quotes so we're going to be doing a new thing called "Things that make you go hmmm" Today's question: Do Fish get thirsty? Peace Out! TG101 :-D **

**Nick's Birthday **

"No Mommy! Not yet! The Polar Express hasn't come!"

Rachel slowly knelt down to her 3 year old daughter's level, wincing slightly but not letting Ava show she was in pain

"Ava, if you go to bed like a good girl, I'll get Daddy to read you the book where he's King of the Faries"

"Fine" Ava mumbled, shuffling up the stairs, dragging Bilbo. Bilbo was a toy Rabbit that Nana Corcoran made her for when she was born

Rachel clutched her stomach as she felt a slight twinge

"Babe, you okay?" Puck asked walking up the stairs

"Peachy" she muttered closing her eyes, breathing slowly

"Is it?" Puck asked gestured her bump

"Not sure" Rachel mumbled

"Tell you what, once I get Ava to sleep we'll see how things are yeah?"

* * *

"Daddy is the baby coming tonight?" Ava asked as Puck sat down on her

"We're not sure"

"I hope it does, then it'll be like Jeesus!"

"Sure will, maybe we might even call it Jesus" Puck grinned ruffling her dark curls

"Or Cheesus! Uncle Finn tolded me about Grilled Cheesus and how he was born in the grilled cheese maker!" Ava smiled, yawning

"NOAH! AH CRAP, NOAH?" Rachel shouted from downstairs


	25. Not another Authors' Note!

**Hi guys! Here is yet ANOTHER author's note. Are there any more ideas that anyone can do? We've also haven't had any reviews in a few days so does anyone know if it's just us or if the whole website's fudgede up? Now here's a word from our sponser! **

**_Here's a story with a warning,Billy grabbed his Vimto early one morning,Met his mates at the pool,He'd packed his Dad's pants now – what a fool !He's got his dad's pants in the middle of his roll,Dad's pants in the middle of his roll,Dad's pants in the middle of his roll,And he's going swimmin'! The answer to the problem everyone knowswas to shlurple the purple so the moral goes,Didn't need a worry and he didn't have a care,Cos' when you taste Vimto it don't matter what you wear!_ Peace out! TG101 :-D x**


	26. I need you now

**HEY! Sorry we haven't updated As You Wish in a while, we haven't thought of any plans for it yet. Can anyone spot any song and episode references in this chapter? . Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**I need you now**

"No no wait! Stop" Rachel ran after the train but gave up when she realised it was too far away. Sighing, she sat down and began to think of what to do next. This was just great. She was in New York, it was her sister's birthday and the next train to Lima wasn't until tomorrow. Because Lima was such a small town, the train from New York only ran once a day and Rachel Barbra Berry had missed it.

"Hey Mom" Rachel spoke into her iPhone

"Hey Rachel, You on the train?"

"About that..."

After 5 minutes of explaining, Shelby interrupted

"So you're telling me that you missed the quarter after one train back?"

"Yeah...and *hic* there's no one here and...*hic* I really need some help right now" she sobbed

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" a young man in leather asked

Rachel looked up, her eyes still full of tears making her vision blurry. No...freakin'...way

"N-Noah? Is that you?" she whispered

He took a mock bow "The man, the myth, the legend" he gave her a signature smile and kissed her hand "You do realise that God called earlier to say that heaven is missing it's hottest angel"

Rachel smiled "Yep, it's definitely you"

"I couldn't help over hearing that you needed a ride to Lima? I'm headin' back there myself, spent a month here and made at least a thousand dollars out of busking. Shame Artie wasn't there to help"

Puck picked up Rachel's bags and led them to an old black minivan

"Here she is. Lauren meet Rachel, Rachel meet Lauren. She's fantastic, 0- 60mph in 10 seconds, keeps breaking down, and serves as a resteraunt. That explains the McDonald's stuff. I'm the Mini Titans Coach and if they've had a good game, I take them to McDonalds"


	27. Surprise

**Hey! One more week of the holidays then back to School. Now, you've read our fics long enough to know our policy...our policy is that there is no policy. Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

**Surprise**

_"...We have another one"_

Puck woke with a start and slowly looked around him. Where was he? He remembered a nurse saying 'bout "another one" then he passed out.

"Ah! Mr Puckerman, I can see you're awake. Fortunately you didn't do too much damage when you lost consciousness however, you did break your arm and you have a pretty nasty scar where you hit the bed" a nurse smiled taking his blood pressure

"Where's Rachel?" Puck mumbled

"Your wife is in her room resting and your daughters are in the nursery, also resting"

"Wait a sec, did you just say daughters as in two babies?"

"Yep. That's a lot more common than you think, not knowing it's twins until they arrive"

"My allowed to see 'em?"

"Sure, I just need to check if it's alright for you to leave"

A few minutes later, the same nurse came back

"It is alright for you to leave for now but you will have to come back so that your arm can get properly plastered up"

Puck muttered his thanks and left

* * *

"Knock knock" Rachel slowly stirred and smiled upon realising who it was

"Hey Noah"

"How's my Little Hot Jewish American Princess?"

"I think you mean the term Princesses" She sighed looking in the corner of the room where there were 2 clear plastic cribs, each with a bundle in it "We still don't know what they're going to be called"

Puck thought for a minute before speaking "How about..."

"No, we're not doing Jackie. Here, pass the name book" Rachel flicked through the book stopping at a page "Hey what about Jada?" she asked Puck who was holding one of the twins, trying to calm her down

"Hmm?"

"Jada, how about that for a name?"

"Jada Morgan Puckerman"

"Jada Morgan it is. We've got one name down but what about the younger one?"

"Don't laugh but I've always liked the name Carmen. It was what my Mom was gonna call my little sister but one look told her she was a Sarah"

Rachel chuckled slightly, making Puck annoyed

"I told you not to laugh" he pouted crossly

"I'm sorry but I just love that name. Daddy took me to see the show when I was 8 and I fell in love with it"

"Wait, Carmen's a show?"

Rachel shook her head and took the sleeping baby out of her nest

"Hey there sleepy head" she smiled down at the bundle who had her eyes open and was looking annoyed "Well I guess you're Carmen Gabrielle"

"Who said anything about Gabrielle?"

"Who said anything about Carmen?" Rachel retaliated. Puck backed off, knowing when he was beaten

"Touche"


	28. Happy Birthday to You Part 3

**Happy Birthday to You Part 3**

"Never again Noah" Rachel growled clinging onto Puck's hand "JESUS!"

"You called?" **(A/N This happened during a science lesson. The glue wouldn't work and the person who was sitting near me said "Jesus!" and my science teacher said "Yes? That is me")**

"Don't push it Puckerman" she muttered, closing her eyes, breathing deeply "When is this gonna be over?"

"After the walk, you're about halfway so that's a big improvement" Blaine said whilst examining her "Good news is, you can have an epidural if you want, the bad news is contractions are going to get stronger"

"I promised myself and my Dads that I'd get through this with little if any pain relief"

"Okay suit yourself"

* * *

**7 hours later**

"Blaine! I-I've my mind! Just gimme what you got! Please!" Rachel sobbed tears pouring down her cheeks

"Sorry Rachel, you're almost fully dilated, it's too late"

Rachel grabbed his tie and pulled him so they were face to face

"Now listen here Anderson, I am in pain and a lot of it so if I can't have an epidural then what can I have?" she hissed menacingly

"Gas and air?" Blaine asked, chuckling nervously

"NOAH, YOU ASS-HOLE, YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ME IN BED EVER AGAIN!" she screamed as yet another contraction wreaked havoc in her abdomen

"Yes babe, no babe , three bags full babe" he said solemnly

Rachel gave him a look of pure loathing. He chuckled as he remembered Quinn giving him the same look 10 years earlier

"I'm serious Noah. You're not the one that's having our daughter and for the first time!"

"I know that...but I also know that you're gonna be a great Mom and together we're gonna be kickass parents"

"Noah...that's so sweet" Rachel mumbled looking up at her husband

"Okay Rachel, you're fully dilated..."

Blaine pressed a button and 2 nurses entered the room, one of which Rachel recognised as Quinn

"Rachel, these are my two assistants, one of which is a student, Nurse Evans and Nurse Brooke, they're gonna be helping out today"

"Hey" Quinn gave Rachel a warm smile

Rachel weakly smiled back "Hey" before gripping Puck's hand

"Alright, have you had the urge to push yet?" Blaine asked handing her the gas and air.

Nodding furiously, she grabbed the mouth piece and sucked it, instantly feeling relieved

"Okay,let's get ready"

* * *

2 hours later and Rachel was beyond exhausted

"Rachel, you with me? I can see the head so I need you to.." Blaine was cut off by the sound of someone fainting, that someone being Puck

"Noah!" Rachel panted trying to lean over to see her husband but was lowered back down by Quinn

"He's going to be alright, you won't believe how common that is for first time Dads" Blaine chuckled

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances but kept quiet

"Okay, just before you kill me, I have one thing to say. This is my first ever delivery. I only transferred here from San Fransisco last week so I'm still getting into the swing of things"

"And you've only just remembered that fact?" Rachel growled gripping onto the bedsheets

"I didn't want you to freak out...and push again"

Blaine encouraged her as she pushed

"If you want you can feel the head"

Rachel gasped as she felt it "Is that...?"

"Sure is" Quinn grinned

"And push again" Blaine instructed, counting to 10 "1,2,3,4,5,6...hold it...7,8,9...hold it hold it hold it...10"

Rachel lay back gasping as she felt some more burning and something slip out

"We did it! It's a girl!"

"Oh my...oh my...hi" she whispered

Puck slowly limped to Rachel's side "She perfect babe"

"Touch me again and I'll drown you you bastard"

"10 fingers, 12 toes.."

"What?"

"Just messing...10 fingers, 10 toes, Ava Shelby Puckerman, get ready for the ride of your life"


	29. Bittersweet and Strange Part 1

**Hi guys! Last full weekend before going back to school :( Inconceivable!(The Princess Bride) Thank you for getting our story stats back up! This month hasn't been too good for the. Thanks to a story, we can't think of New Directions the same way again. Try saying it slowly and you'll get what we mean ;) Also, we're requesting Disney songs. We definitely know one couple are doing Beauty and the Beast and we kind of need help. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Bittersweet and Strange**

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Did Mr Schuester really expect me to work with that neanderthal known as Noah Puckerman? Okay, I admit it. We did make out and we sung a few duets together but that makes no difference whatsoever. It was a few weeks before Nationals when Mr Schue announced our assignment for that week..

"Disney. What comes to mind when I say Disney? Artie?" he pointed to Artie who was looking confused

"Cartoons?"

"Mercedes?" he asked pointing to Mercedes

"Mickey Mouse"

"Come on you guys! I'm being serious here! Did you ever watch any Disney movies when you were kids?"

"We did, but come on Mr Schue, we're WAY past the Disney stage now" Puck grimaced as he said "Disney"

"You are never too old for a Disney movie. Now I'm gonna tell you guys something, I still watch Disney. Whenever I feel alone or upset I stick on Tarzan and I feel okay again" Mr Schue chuckled to himself

"Yeah but you weren't brought up being made to watch Hannah Montana and High School Musical with your little sister" Puck mumbled

"I understand your point of view but did you ever have a favourite Disney movie when you were young? Was there that one movie that you used to bug your parents over and over again to watch?" he asked to the group

"Jungle Book" Artie mumbled

Kurt raised his hand "Mr Schue? May I say something?"

"Sure, Kurt"

"I wasn't that into Disney, I don't know why, it just never appealed to me. But there was one movie that by the time I was in kindergarten, I could recite the first 20 minutes word for word. Beauty and the Beast"

"Is that the one you keep on trying to show Meggie but she gets scared everytime?" Finn asked

"Yes Finn, that is the one. I don't understand it though"

"Understand what?"

"Meggie's scared of Beauty and the Beast yet everytime she watches The Lion King, she laughs when Mufasa dies"**(A/N: We have a similar experience to this. We were at our Grandma's and we were watching "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" and our cousin, who was about 3 at the time, laughed when Mojo Jojo destroys everything at the beginning)**

"Okay that settles it, New Directions is going Disney"


	30. Bittersweet and Strange Part 2

**HEY! Thank you so so so so much for the responses :') LOVE YOU! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Bittersweet and Strange Part 2 (Bold=Kurt, italics=Mercedes, italics bold=both**

**Rachel's POV**

"Okay guys come on settle down. Now for the Disney assignment, I'm going to make it into a Duets competiton seeing as you seem to enjoy them. Here I have a hat with everyone's names in AND, you have to do a duet with whoever you pick. Kurt?"

Kurt came up and picked a name out of the hat "Mercedes"

Something was going on between them. I could sense it. We all could. We even sent Meggie(Finn and Kurt's little sister) to spy on them but all she came back with was very sticky hands and a full diaper.

"Rachel? D'you want to go next?" Mr Schue asked practically shoving the hat under my nose. I put my hand in, took out a slip and looked at the name

"Noah" I groaned sitting next to him

"Okay, Artie?"

* * *

The next day, it was Kurt and Mercedes' turn

"Right, you guys, you're up, go ahead" Mr Schuester ushered them forwards.

Kurt signalled for the band to start playing. I smiled to myself as I realised what he picked. Can this be love from Lady and the Tramp 2. I loved this song so so much. But why would Kurt...

** I never had this feeling before**  
**She gives me shakes and shivers **  
**I can't ignore**  
**And I see that there's more now**  
**Than just running free**

_ I never felt my heart beat so fast_  
_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last_  
_And how happy I want him to be_

** It's amazing someone in my life**  
**Just might be loving me**  
**I didn't know that I could feel this way**

_ It's so crazy_  
_Something in my life_  
_Is better than a dream_  
_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

**She makes me warm and happy inside**

_ He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed_

_All these feelings I have_  
_Have me asking_

_ Can this be love?_  
**_Can this be love?_**

_ It's crazy_

**_ I can hardly speak_**

**_ Whenever he_**  
**_Whenever she_**  
**_Says 'Hi'_**

_I didn't know that I could feel_

**_ I never dreamed that I could feel_**

**_ I_**  
**_ Didn't know that I could feel this way_**

The song ended with Kurt kissing Mercedes on the lips

"I love you boo" he whispered

"Love you too Kurt"

Finn just looked stunned "Wait since when?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Since I broke up with Blaine last month?"

"Why'd you break up?"

"We just both decided it was the right thing to do. Plus he decided to have another shot with Jeremiah" he grinned, giving Mercedes, who was blushing, a quick glance

"Alright, tomorrow it's going to be Finn and Artie" Mr Schuester announced just as the bell went


	31. Bittersweet and Strange Part 3

**Okay, we know it's meant to be Puckleberry but think of this as a story within a story. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Bold= Artie**

Normal= Finn

**_Bold italics= Puck_**

_Normal italics= Both_

**Bittersweet and strange part 3**

**Kurt's POV**

I stepped into the front door only to be greeted by an over hyperactive 10 month old who had WAY too much sugar running through her system. I keep telling Dad that too much sugar at that age is not good but he doesn't really listen.

"KURRY! KURRY PAY! KURRY PAY!"

"Sorry squirt, not tonight. I'm going out with someone special" I smiled, bending down to her level

"Ayees!" she squealed clapping her fists together

"That's right! You're gonna be a good girl for Puck and Ray Ray okay?"

She took one of her drool soaked fists and started wiping it on my face. That's her way of saying "okay"

* * *

"Thanks Kurt, it's been really fun" Mercedes smiled, as I walked her home

"It's okay" I grinned, trying on my best sexy face, making her laugh

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The next day was Finn and Artie's turn. With the help of Brittany

"Alright, today we are going to be performing something from The Lion King" Artie grinned as most of the group whooped. Wheeling to the front of the room, he strummed his guitar once.

**Hakuna Matata!**  
**What a wonderful phrase**

Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**It's our problem-free philosophy**  
**Hakuna Matata!**

**_Hakuna Matata?_**

Yeah. It's our motto!

_**What's a motto?**_

**Nothing. What's a-motto with you?**

Those two words will solve all your problems

**That's right. Take Finn here**  
**Why, when he was a young dumb jock**

When I was a young dumb...what?

**You heard**

Oh

**He found his intelligence lacked a certain appeal**  
**All he thought about was when was his next meal**

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame

**He was ashamed**

Thought of changin' my name

**Oh! What's in a name?**

And I got downhearted

**How did ya feel?**

Everytime that I

**Hey! Finn! Not in front of Mr Schue**

Oh. Sorry

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days**_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna_!

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days**_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_

I say "Hakuna"

**I say "Matata"**

_Ha-kuuu-na Matata_

Artie bowed as all of the group cheered "Thank you, we'll be here till Tuesday"


	32. Bittersweet and Strange Part 4

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY :D :D TG101 in da house! *clears throat* Sorry 'bout that *shifty eyes* We have had a great gleeaster! 5 eggs and 3 mugs :D Since we're back at school, don't expect too many updates. There are several reasons behind this reason. One: we have exams. Two: Einstein(Georgia) here's managed to break her finger and ended up in A & E at 7 'O' clock in the morning on the first day back at school so well done to her *round of applause* Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Bittersweet and Strange Part 4**

It was the last day of the competition and finally mine and Noah's turn

"Alright, Puck and Rachel, you're up"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I nodded to Brad who began to play the first few notes of Beauty and the Beast

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

**Just a little change**  
**Small, to say the least**  
**Both a little scared**  
**Neither one prepared**  
**Beauty and the Beast**

**_Ever just the same_**  
**_Ever a surprise_**  
**_Ever as before_**  
**_Ever just as sure_**  
**_As the sun will rise_**

**_Tale as old as time_**  
**_Tune as old as song_**  
**_Bittersweet and strange_**  
**_Finding you can change_**  
**_Learning you were wrong_**

**Certain as the sun**  
**Rising in the east**  
_Tale as old as time_  
**Song as old as rhyme**  
**_Beauty and the beast. _**


	33. Jump

**Hi guys! TG101 here again! Now, what are we? *Viewers: We're readers! Flamer!* everyone review, except flamer! (Sorry, Bee Movie reference). Instead of quotes, we'll probably do references to different stuff and we'll see if people can guess them. There's a reference to a song in this story and here are some clues. It was in "Born this way", it was one of the greatest hits of 2004 worldwide and was the opening track of the band's debut album. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Jump**

"Noah, I think we're lost"

"No we ain't, I know this path like the back of my hand. I come here all the time with Finn. We push each other into the river"

"We've been walking for an hour" Rachel sat down and took off her shoes, feeling the earth beneath her feet "And you still don't know where we are"

"Yes I do, trust me" He looked up at a tall oak tree and smiled "Hey I've got an idea"

* * *

"Noah, I dunno, my Dad's gonna be mad at me"

"No he won't trust..." He was about to say the word "Me" when he heard a cracking coming from the branch they were sat on

"Whatever you do, don't scream and when I say so, jump"

The branch cracked some more "Jump!" Puck shouted, just as the branch gave way

Rachel instantly jumped off but Puck still sat on it

"Noah!" Rachel cried, rushing toward the tree

"Rachel...get my cellphone out my bag and call 911... I think I've broken something"

His elbow looked smashed and his leg was sticking out arkwardly

* * *

"...Well Mr Puckerman, it seems as if you've broken your leg and smashed your elbow. For the elbow, we're going to put in a metal splint as for the leg.." Blaine winced as he saw it "It's going to need an operation"

* * *

5 days later, Puck was lying down on the couch with his leg in plaster, propped up by pillows

"I thought you were dead" Rachel mumbled into his chest

"Death cannot stop true love. Okay, it can delay it for a while but it can never stop it"

"I hate you when you say cheesy quotes"

Puck laughed and gave Rachel his signature smile "Love you too"


	34. Summer Camp Part 1

**Hi fanficcers! TG101 in da house! WHOOOO! *Crickets chirp* Now as you may know, we're doing references of songs and movies. The movie referenced is "The Parent Trap" the Lindsay Lohan version but what the song referenced? It was released in 2008 and is the third single in the singer's ninth album. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Summer Camp Part 1**

Puck couldn't believe it. His mom was sending him to a crummy summer camp in North Michigan that he knew he'd hate. There was no internet, no videogames and they do anything without getting in trouble. He already got told off just for starting a food fight at Mc Donald's.

"This seat taken?" A tall boy with long gangly legs asked

"Mmgh" he grunted

"I'm Finn Hudson"

"Puck"

"What?"

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck"

"Cool. You lookin' forward to this?"

"Do I look like I'm looking forward to this? I have better stuff to do than waste 6 weeks at some crappy summer camp then have my Mom yell at me for the rest of the summer"

"From what I've heard, it's built on an ancient Indian burial ground" he mumbled sounding excited

"Listen, Finn, just exactly how many Summer Camps have you been to?"

"Um..one? But that was just a lame day camp. We didn't even have a campfire"

"The first thing you learn is that they all roughly say the same thing. It's on an ancient Indian burial ground. It's a marketing scam they use to attract us 14 year olds into going. Okay, perhaps a few ARE on some sort of burial ground but that's unlikely"

"Yeah but...woah, who is she?" Finn gaped at some girl with short brown hair and a weird fashion sense

"H-hi I'm Finn" Finn stammered, walking up to her

The girl turned around "Hi Finn, I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Um..um..sorry..I thought you were...um"

"It's okay, I get that a lot"

"Hey Kurt! I gotta seat for us!"

"Coming Cedes! See ya Finn"

"Dude, don't EVER embarrass me like that again" Puck said as Finn sat down


	35. Summer Camp Part 2

**Hi guys! There might be several UK words slipped into here but there'll be a translation. Crisps= Potato chips that sorta thing. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Rachel knew she'd hate it. She wanted to go off with her Dads to New York but they both insisted she'd enjoy it more there and that "Is was an exciting opportunity to make new friends". She'd only been there one week and already she had some creep following her around asking for her number or her bra. She and a few friends she met were on their way to the lake when she first spotted him. He was quite tall, with tanned skin and a dark brown mohawk

"Who's that?"

"That's Noah Puckerman, the local badass" Lauren explained,dipping her hand into Mercedes' bag of crisps only to get it slapped away

"Girl, get your own chips. Anyway, that's Noah or Puck as he likes to be called. Already this week, he found a skunk and put it in Tina's tent" Mercedes smirked snorting with laughter

"Didn't she tell anyone?"

"That's his secret. No one knows it's him. Okay, all of us know but we don't say"

"Why not?"

"It's one of those things that we just don't. Anyway, I think they already sense that's he's got something to do with it"

"Are you going to the poker game in cabin 38 tonight?" Lauren mumbled, her mouth full

"Hey!" Mercedes moaned looking at the now empty bag

* * *

"So..no more takers?" Puck grinned, shuffling his cards

There were a few mumbles and head shakes

"Anyone?" he was about to claim victory when the door opened

"I'll have a go" Rachel said striding in, her purse full of coins

Puck scoffed "Huh, Berry? You can't even win pin the afro on the Jacob"

"Okay then Noah, we'll turn it into a bet. Winner gets all the loser's desserts for the rest of camp plus all their money and the loser has to jump in the lake. Butt. Naked"

Puck raised an impressed eyebrow "You're good"

"I've done this sort of thing before"

* * *

"Straight. In. Diamonds" Puck said triumphantly

Rachel stared at the cards in horror

"You're good Noah"

"Thank you"

"But...you're just not good enough"

"Say what?"

"In your honour, a royal flush"

"That's not fair!"

"Rules are rules Noah" Rachel shrugged

"I want a rematch!"

"No can do Puck. According to the unrwritten camp code, once a bet is placed, you must follow it through if you accept. It's simple, Rachel wins"

"Thank you David" Rachel smiled sweetly

"Ungh" he grunted

Puck sighed "Fine. But no looking when I get changed"

"Who said anything about getting changed?"

* * *

When Puck woke up the next morning, he found himself tied to the flagpole in only his underwear

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Puck then remembered a wise piece of advice someone once told him. "Whenever you're in trouble, pretend you don't speak English"

"Fue culpa de Rachel Berry! Yo no quería, pero ella me hizo! Dave dijo algo acerca de un código no escrito del campamento, así que tenía que seguir, me guste o no!Por favor no me hagas volver a casa Beiste, POR FAVOR!"

"Okay,let's see what Scout Master Lopez has to say about this"

"Gracias señorita, si yo era veinte años mayor, yo definitley se tiene en cuenta que mi novia"

**Translation of Puck's Spanish! (In order)**

**It was Rachel Berry's fault! I didn't want to but she made me! Dave said something about an unwritten camp code so I had to follow it whether I like it or not! Please don't make me go home Beiste, PLEASE!**

**Thank you Miss, if I was twenty years older,I definitley consider you as my girlfriend**


	36. Surprise Part 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support! You rock! Now not this week,not the week after that but the week after that there won't be any updates. The reason being is that we're going on holiday and there'll probably be no internet which is bad 'cos we both suffer from a rare disease calls IDS. IDS stands for "Internet deprivation syndrome". It is triggered after spending more than a week without some form of internet and is extremely rare. We also have something very important to say. Our mission,if you choose to accept it, is to get 100 reviews by the summer holidays(Our summer holidays,not America). This message shall self desctruct in 5 minutes, whilst you're waiting,please enjoy some music *Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing choclatier,Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it,With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it,To contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain,Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet, Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's a genius who just can't be beat,The magician and the chocolate wiz,He's the best darn guy who ever lived,Willy Wonka here he is!* ****Peace Out! TG101 :-D **

**Surprise Part 2**

"..Okay Rachel...everything seems to be alright. Have you picked out names for them?" a nurse asked taking notes

"Jada Morgan and Carmen Gabrielle" Rachel mumbled, half asleep

"Great, we're gonna put you on a pump that'll give you some morphine every ten minutes but there's a button if you feel you need more. I will warn you though,it does tend to make you high"

"I'll be fine"

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was giggling uncontrollably, talking about her "swooshy" head

"Okay, that's enough morphine for you" Puck laughed nervously

"Noah,I've made a decision. Instead of...Carmen and Jada,it's going to be Elphaba and Glinda"

"Sorry,no can do Rachel" Blaine chuckled, walking in "You've already signed all the papers. From now on they're Jada and Carmen"

Just then, there were 2 squeals and 2 cries of "Mommy!" as Ava rushed in and Nick toddled in, Leroy behind him in case he fell

"Hi Daddy" Rachel smiled giving her father a kiss on the cheek "Where's Papa?"

"He ain't feeling too good so I came along instead" he grinned "So, where are they?"

"They're right here" Quinn smiled, wheeling in 2 see through plastic cribs

"Okay Ava and Nick, say hi to your baby sisters" Puck smiled, lifting Nick up "Can you say Jada? Carmen?"

"AVA!" Nick squealed

"No, Jada, Jay-da"

"AVA!"

Whilst Puck was teaching Nick how to say Jada, Ava climbed onto Rachel's bed

"Careful sweetie, Mommy's still sore"

"Can I hold one?" Ava asked batting her eyelids

"Alright, but you'll have to sit on the bed"

Quinn gently passed her the slightly smaller of the two

"How do you tell the differnce?"

"That one is Carmen. She's slightly smaller and her hair is like yours"

"And my hair's like yours!"

"That's right"

"Okay, if you all wanna bunch up we can get a picture"

"Noah?"

"As you wish"


	37. Runaway Part 1

**Hey readers! TwinGleek101 again! Thank you for all your reviews and just in case you didn't get the message in the last chapter 'cos it blew up, here it is again. Our mission is to get 100 reviews by the summer holidays. What we mean is our summer holidays in the UK,not American ones although they are cooler. Here in good old England, we get 6 weeks off, from about the third week of July till the first week of September wheras in America, it's roughly last week of May, first week of June tll about the last week of August. We don't really know, we found it on the internet, I think it also depends what state you live in. Also, America get Summer camps. We generally get the same thing but it's more of of a week and is usually only on for the mornings. The idea for this chapter came from iluvglee444, chapter 4 of Life as a Hudson. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Runaway**

Ava burst into the twins' nursery, trying to find her Mommy

"Mommy! play with me!" she squealed rushing over to the rocking chair where Rachel was feeding Jada

"Not now Ava, I was kept up all night with your sisters and I've just got them to sleep" she yawned, stroking Jada's cheek

"But Mommy! You promised!" Ava pouted

"Ava Shelby Puckerman, do you want to sit in the naughty chair?"

"No,but.."

"No buts! Why don't you ask Daddy?"

"He's taken Nicky to get food" Ava mumbled

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Cos it's boring! I wanna plaaaaaaaaay"

Just then, there was a whimpering from one of the cribs

"Don't worry Carmen, it's okay...let me just finish feeding your sister" Rachel mumbled "Ava could you pass me a cloth please? Aves?"

But Ava was gone

"Must've gone to her room" Rachel muttered

* * *

"Hey Ava, where's Mommy?" Puck asked entering the door

"She's upstairs with Carmen" Ava mumbled turning over to face the TV.

Puck sighed. He knew when his baby girl was in a bad mood. She's lie on the sofa, watching The Swan Princess with her purple snuggle blanket whom she named "Dr Cuddles" when she was 2.

"What's up Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third?"

"Nuffin" she sniffed

"You sure? Doesn't sound like nuffin to me" Puck smiled, sitting down next to her

"Well...you're always taking Nicky out and Mommy's bizzy with the twins. I wish they wasn't even born, all they do is cry and poop"

"You do realise that we didn't know it was two until she actually had 'em?"

"No"

"Well it's true. Come on, we'll go out for ice-cream, my treat"

* * *

Later that night, Puck was trying to get Carmen to sleep. She'd been up for over an hour and he was over-tired

"Daddy?" Ava mumbled, clutching her stuffed polar bear

"Ava, go to sleep, I've got enough on my plate with Carmen"

"But Daddy,I can't sleep! I had a nightmare and.."

"Ava! I'm really busy right now! If you want to annoy someone,go bug Mommy!" Puck snapped

Ava's face crumpled up and tears began falling down her cheeks

"Ava,you're a big girl and you know better than to go off on one!"

"But.."

"That's it! Go to your room! You're not going to dance class for a month!"

"But DADDY!"

There came a wail from the other crib and Puck sighed in defeat

"Look, just go away, we'll discuss this later" he mumbled tending to his other daughter

* * *

"So, what's up?" Rachel mumbled into Puck's chest as he sat down on their bed an hour later

"Carmen's being crabby is all. Ava wouldn't leave me alone. She was complaining about a nightmare and I snapped at her because I was becoming stressed after Carmen"

"Well,they're definitley both your daughters. And d'you know how I can tell?"

"?"

"Because...they're both have a badass streak,just like their Daddy"

"No kidding. Ava doesn't take no for an answer and Carmen...well..."

"I know. A few more weeks then we'll officially move them into the Nursery" Rachel purred,being careful not to wake the two lightly snoozing bundles in the corner,one of which was snoring

* * *

Ava was kneeling in the middle of her room,making sure she had everything

"I'll show them. They don't love me so I don't love them...they only like Carmen,Jada and Nicky" she sniffed

Just then the door opened and Nick toddled in

"Ava!" he squealed as he saw his sister

"Go 'way Nicky, I'm running away. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell Mommy or Daddy, 'kay?"

"Kay"

* * *

The next morning,Puck crept into Ava's room

"Listen Ava,I'm so sorry 'bout last night"

There was no response

"Ava? I've got us tickets to the game next week. No Mommy,no Nicky,no twins,just us two. Afterwards we can go for a McDonald's and you can maybe have a grown up meal"

Still no response

"Ava?" Puck ran to her bed and pulled back the covers. She wasn't there.


	38. Runaway Part 2

**Hey guys! As you may know, we're going to Malta on Friday for a week, so we won't update whilst we're there *le sob* Question, if you were stranded on a desert island, what would you take? I(Georgia) would take a genie because that means I can wish myself off. Oh yeah! Very good tip. How to outsmart a genie. They ALWAYS say you can't wish for more wishes, right? Okay then, I wish for more genies. Genie :*facepalm* The relationship that Ava and Finn (Emma and Will's son) have is like Bonnie and Andy in Toy Story 3. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Runaway Part 2 **

Puck rushed around the house, looking in all of Ava's favourite hiding places. She wasn't there. He ran into the kitchen and stopped as he saw Rachel preparing a bottle of formula for Carmen and some cheerios for Nick

"Oh, Noah could you just give this to Ava?" she asked handing him a bowl of cocoa puffs

"Erm...about that...Nick,could you go and watch cartoons whilst I talk to Mommy?"

"Noah,what's this about?" Rachel asked, sounding suspicious

Puck sighed,rubbing his hand on the back of his neck

"Ava's run away"

"What? How...how d'you know?"

"She left a note"

Puck held up a bright pink piece of paper with wonky letters in red crayon

_Deer mommY and daDdy_

_Eyem runing awa. I downt no how lung foor_

_love ayva XxXxXxXxXXX_

"It's probably because I shouted at her yesterday"

"You shouted at her?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I told you last night, I shouted 'cos she was getting in the way and now this!"

"I can't believe how stupid I am!" she sobbed, falling into Puck's chest

"Hey babe. you're not stupid. We'll search the neighbourhood and if we can't find her, phone the police"

"Momma, why sad?" Nick lisped tugging at Rachel's nightie

"Your sister's missing" Rachel sniffed

* * *

In Rawson, Ava was fed up. She had been walking all night,she was scared and she already ate her food and even she knew she wouldn't survive long on 2 poptarts and a juicebox

"Dr Cuddles,I don't think we're in Lima nomores"

* * *

"Well?" Rachel asked as Puck shut the kitchen door

He shook his head "No...although Mercedes did say she thought she saw her when she was feeding Mikey. But that was last night"

Rachel marched over to the phone and dialled 911

_"Police, Fire or Ambulance?"_

"Police" she sobbed into the phone, mascara running down her face. Although she knew how to pretend cry, this wasn't one of those times

_"Putting you through"_

_"Lima Police station,my name is Officer Rutherford,how may I help?"_

"Our daughter's ran away. She-she's only 3 and...there was an argument last night. I feel as if it's all my fault"

_"Right,can a get a description in anyway?"_

"She's about 2 and a half foot,long dark brown hair and she's probably carrying a purple blanket with her. She was wearing purple footie pyjamas with penguins all over it. She must've taken her superman hoodie as well, we can't find it"

_"Any idea why she ran away?"_

"I've recently had twins, so that could be it. She was complaining that my son and daughters were getting more attention. My husband and I also snapped at her because we were busy with the twins and we got annoyed"

_"There you go,that's probably the reason. I'll come over and see if there's anything else"_

"Thanks Matt" Rachel smiled tearfully

* * *

Ava didn't like it anymore. She was tired,hungry,and she lost Dr Cuddles. She was searching for him when she spotted a purple blanket in a tree

"Dr Cuddles!" She raced towards the tree and tried to climb up

"Almost...woah!"

As soon as she landed,she could tell something wasn't right. There was a throbbing in her arm and something bumpy was sticking out of her ankle

"Mommy? D-daddy?"

A red haired boy with curly hair who was older than Ava came up to her

"Are you okay?"

Ava shook her head "My arm feels funny"

"Stay there,I'll phone my Mom" he pressed some numbers on the pad and pressed ring "Hello? Mom? I'm at the park with Bella. Yeah...I found htis girl...how old?" he put his hand over the speaker

"How old are you?" he asked a frightened Ava. She held up 3 fingers

"She's 3...yep...okay..bye" He pressed cancel and knelt down to her level

"What's your name?"

"Ava...Sh-Shelby...P-P-P-Puckerman" she sniffed gulping in air

"I'm Finn Schuester, I'm 15 years old. Don't worry Ava, the ambulance'll be here soon. What made you want to climb it anyway?"

"Dr Cuddles...flew up in the tree and I wanted to get him"


	39. Runaway Part 3

**WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK! Miss us? We are LOVING this story! Our mission still remains the same,to get 100 reviews by the Summer Holidays. With a bit of luck, you should see some reviving of old stories and possibly updates *My Dad,My Teacher, MY GOD! and the Hangover Cough*. We apologise for the lack of updates. We happen to live in a part of England known as the middle of nowhere. The middle of nowhere! Now with even crappier internet connection! Don't delay,pay today,book now! Long story short, the internet's down and the only way we can get our fanfiction is through School,even though we're only allowed to do homework at lunchtime. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Rachel couldn't sleep. She was too busy worrying about Ava

"This is all my fault" she whispered shakily to Puck "I shouldn'tve shouted at her"

"You heard Matt. He'd ring if there was any news. Anyway,if there's anyone to blame then it's me"

Rachel heard the phone ring from downstairs

"You go" Puck instructed

* * *

Rachel took the reciever with shaking hands "H-hello?"

_"Hi,am I speaking to Mrs Puckerman?"_

"Is she alright? I just want to know if she's alright!" she sobbed down the reciever

_"This is Dr Hudson from Rawson County Hospital. We've got your daughter in. There was an accident but she's stable now. Although however,she did gain a broken ankle and arm"_

"Where is she? I-I have to talk to her"

_"She's just sleeping the anastethic off,she should come round fairly soon. We are hoping withing the next half hour"_

* * *

"Well?" Puck asked as Rachel headed upstairs

Rachel nodded,sniffing back her tears

"She was found in Rawson. There was an accident and she's in hospital"

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that she broke her arm and ankle"

"I'll phone your Dads"

"I'll pack the bag"

* * *

Ava stirred slightly as the anastethic wore off.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Ava!" Rachel breathed,rushing over to her

"Mommy! I was so ascared!" she squealed crying

"I know baby girl,I know. What made you runaway for?" she asked, holding Ava's face up

"You were always with the twins and Nicky and I didn't have anything" she mumbled into Rachel's chest

"Ava,you had me and Daddy worried sick. I know it may not seem like it,but we will always love you"

"You will?"

"Sure! Ava,what you did was wrong and you know that"

"Uhuh"

"Now,I want you to promise me something"

"What?"

"I want you to promise you'll never runaway again and that if you ever have a problem,I need you to know that me or Daddy will always listen and if we're busy,I've got a certain person's phone number"

"Who?" she asked

"Hey Ava" Finn said walking in

"Finn!" Ava squealed sitting up but was lowered back down by Rachel

"Momma,I feel dizzy"

"You will do sweetheart" she soothed, stroking her daughter's hair

"Where's Daddy?"she mumbled

"He's at home with the others. Baby girl, you scared me half to death!" Rachel whispered hugging her daughter close to her, inhaling her scent of cherry shampoo

"Don't worry Mommy,I'm here now" Ava soothed Rachel, kissing her cheek

"I know baby,I know"

* * *

Ava was allowed to go home a week later

"Hey Ava!" Finn grinned, entering the room

"FINN!" she squealed, holding her arms out for a hug. He visited every day for the past week, bringing an old toy of his for her to play with each time. This time he had brought his Woody and Bullseye toy

"Woody and Bullseye!"

"Yep and...I got you a little summit...where is...aha,here it is!" Finn produced a Toy Story Alien from his rucksack

"Thank you Finn"

"No problemo" Finn grinned,ruffling Ava's hair


	40. Snow Day Part 1

**Hi guys! We are back but we apologise for the lack of updates. We live in the middle of nowhere with crappy internet connection so the internet's decided to fudge up. This drabble is based on a true story. This is a question for the UK readers. Who remembers the snow we had last year? Sory,stupid question,who DOESN'T remember the snow we had last year? The whole of England came to a halt,Airports were closed,Trains weren't running,we had to rely on LandRovers,Tractors and buses to get home,you get the gist. There is also something in this drabble that Puck says and it's from a movie/book series. Think "Bubby". Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Snowday**

All four Puckerman children burst into their parents room at 6 in the morning. 5 year old Ava, 3 year old Nick and the twins who were 18 months old

"Mommy! It's snowed, it's snowed! It's snowed Mommy!" Nick cried, jumping onto his father's chest

"Ugh" Puck grunted,putting Nick's face into his armpit

"1 week,no shower,smell the love" he growled, play fighting with his only son

"Ew!" Nick giggled,crawling out

"Momma,sow!" Jada squealed, trying to climb onto Carmen's head for Rachel's attention

"I know baby" she smiled taking Jada off Carmen's head "Tell you what, you go downstairs with Daddy, he'll make you all some Oatmeal.."

"With rainbow sprinkles!" Ava shouted butting in

Rachel laughed "With rainbow sprinkles AND maple syrup, if you ask nicely. But first, Jada, Carmen, you go with Daddy just to get a clean diaper okay?"

"Why can't you do it for once?" Puck mumbled

"Because. End of discussion"

* * *

Puck shuffled downstairs 10 minutes later with a two year old on each leg

"We have arrived at our destination of the kitchen at 6:20 am. Thank you for riding the badass express and have a nice day"

"Dad, can we have oatmeal now?" Nick shouted

"Yucky oatmeal" Carmen giggled, as Puck scooped her up and tossed her above his head

"That's just regular oatmeal. But this is Daddy's special oatmeal"

"Peccal?"

"That's right. This one has sprinkles and maple syrup"

"Iwan prinkles!" Carmen shouted, waving her fists about

"Now Carmen,I want never gets,understand?" Rachel asked,kneeling down to her daughter's level,brushing the hair out of her eyes

"Yes,Mommy" Carmen mumbled,hugging Rachel

"That's okay. Now who wants to add their own sprinkles?"

* * *

"Okay, let's suit up. Ava, I've just rung school, it's closed"

"YES! I didn't even do my homework!"

Rachel gave her daughter a look "I mean...um...Jada ate it"

"Oh really? Well Bruce,Nemo,Nigel,Marlin and Dory beg to differ" she pointed to a glass bowl where 5 fish were swimming around inside it and there were pieces of shredded paper at the bottom of it

"Sorry Mommy" Ava hung her head

"I understand. We'll leave it just this once but if you do it again,you're in trouble"

"Come...here you" Puck grinned,chasing Jada who was in her diaper and wellies, around the living room

"NOOOO!" Jada squealed, hiding behind the sofa

"You may walk,but you can't run!"

Jada gave up and crawled out of her hiding place

"Gotcha! The sooner you're changed,the soon we can play yeah? And did I ever tell you that I'm this neighbourhood's undefeated snowball champion?"

"I'd be careful Noah, Kurt and Blaine are just down the road" Rachel warned in a sing song voice

"Yeah,so?" he scoffed, catching a protesting Jada

"And Burt"

"Oh..."


	41. Author's note Again!

**HEY! Can we get any suggestions please? Preferably without the kids 'cause we haven't done one of them in ages. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	42. Help!

**Hey! Listen we REALLY need your help! In our latest chapter (update tomorrow hopefully) Puck gets Rachel a puppy. Problem is we need YOUR help to decide on the breed and name! Please help! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	43. Perfect Christmas

**Sorry we haven't updated in aaaaaages we've been really busy with school and stuff. We know it ain't Christmas for 6 more months but what the hell. We are introducing another O/C in this chapter. Blaine's daughter Melissa. Here's a bit of info on her. Her mum died a few hours after she was born due to complications so Blaine named her after her mum. Thanks to aellen95 for the breed and the name and thanks to Lov2-Travel for Blaine's Dog. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x (P.S Lead = UK. Leash = USA)**

**Perfect Christmas**

Rachel cried silently into her pillow. Today was Christmas Eve and she'd been planning to spend it with Puck. They'd open their presents then go for a walk in central park where they'd have hot chocolate and marshmallows at the drinks stall there. However,Puck was called in the morning to say that he was needed immediately and he wouldn't be back until boxing day. Sighing, she turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and headed downstairs to find a box under the tree. Looking at it curiously, Rachel read the label "Please look after me". She opened the box to find a small golden bundle at the bottom. Lifting it out,Rachel read the note attached to it's collar _Hi Rachel, my name is Zoey,I'm a mini Dacksund ,please look after me._ A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "In a minute!" she called, placing Zoey on the floor and heading to the door.

Opening it, she let out a scream of surprise and attacked the person with a vicious hug

"Oh my God, Kurt! How you been I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hey what about me?" Mercedes smirked, putting down a small white Westie and taking off her scarf

"Hey Cedes. Who's this?"

"This is Skye. She's only 'bout 3 months old. We had her brothers but we couldn't keep 'em. Axl and Lenny went to Quinn and Mom kept Tyson"

"Boo, shall we say?"

"Say what?"

Mercedes smiled "Kurt here took me to central park at midnight and..." She stuck out her left hand which had a small silver band on her ring finger

"He proposed"

Rachel gasped "He didn't"

"He did"

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Come on in, just put the presents down there, can I get you a drink?"

"I'll do that" Kurt smiled, walking into the kitchen and turning the kettle on

Mercedes gasped as she noticed a golden bundle underneath the tree, it's nose quivering

"Hello" she whispered gently putting her hand out

"That's Zoey. She was under the tree and I have a feeling Noah has something to do with this"

Suddenly, there was a bang as the letterbox slammed shut, causing Skye and Zoey to rush up to the door barking wildly

"Hey what's this?" Rachel picked up the piece of paper and read it "Come to Central Park at 2:30, be at the Balto monument. P.S bring Zoey"

* * *

Rachel sat down on the bench next to the Balto monument and looked around her. It was snowing lightly so that the ground was just covered. She could just make out someone in a Santa suit in the distance that seemed to be making his way towards her. A few minutes later, he sat down next to her

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

The man did nothing,but after a few minutes, he took off his hat. Rachel gasped. She recognised that mohawk anywhere

"Merry Christmas babe"

"Noah! How did you? When did you?"

Puck caught her by surprise, pulling her in for a deep kiss

* * *

It was whilst they were walking, Zoey started to pull on her lead

"Zoey! Stop it!"

Rachel noticed something moving in the bushes and a brown head poke out

"Oh my God Noah! It's a puppy!"

The puppy reared into the bushes, growling slightly

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" Rachel spoke in a soft voice "Come on..come on"

She gently coaxed the puppy out of it's hiding place and picked it up

"You're so sweet. How could anyone just leave you here? You found anything Noah?"

"No"

Just then,a German Shepard bounded up to them

"Ozmo! Get back here! Don't worry Daddy! I've got him!"

"Thanks Melissa" Blaine panted

"Hey"

"Hey Blaine. This your dog?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. His name's Ozmodaeus, Ozmo for short. Don't ask me,it was Melissa's idea"

"He's a character in my favourite book!" Melissa grinned showing off a gap between her teeth

* * *

"So, what are we going to call you hmm?" Rachel cooed to the puppy as he chewed on her fingers

"Well, you're definitely a puppy. Possibly a beagle. Hmm, any ideas Noah?"

"Hmm what? Oh yeah! I had this AWSOME name! Maggot...Death!"

"No just...no. Anyway isn't that off School of Rock?"

"Yeah"

"Wait! I've got it! I'm gonna call you Ned after Ned Schneebly"

"Ned? Seriously Rach, every time I'm gonna call him all I'm going to think about is hi-di-ho neighbourino and okily dokily. What about Dewey? He's from School of Rock?"

Rachel smiled "Dewey it is"

* * *

Later that night, Rachel glanced over at the basket Dewey and Zoey were sharing. Sighing, she nibbled Puck's neck

"Thank you Noah"

"For what?" he mumbled

"For the perfect Christmas"


	44. Heatwave

**HEY! TG101 in da house! We are 12 reviews away from 100! *squeals* Our aim to get 100 reviews by the summer seems to be going pretty well so far, we have 3 more weeks so it should be enough. This fic is inspired by the mini heatwave we're experiencing in the UK at the moment. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Heatwave**

It was 3rd of August 2020 and it was the hottest day of the year according to professionals. Rachel was not in a good mood. She was hot,sweaty and due in 2 weeks time.

"Noah? Can you get some Ben and Jerry's?" she shouted to her husband who grunted in response

"Fine, I'll get it" she slowly steadied herself before sitting back down "Come on Ava, help me out here" she whispered to her stomach. Ava just gave a swift kick in response, which made Rachel even more annoyed. Once again, she tried to stand up, this time with sucess.

"Noah I..." She stopped as she entered the utility room, her eyes looked over to find her husband of 2 years and 5 months last Saturday, sitting in the freezer, with nothing but his underwear on

"S'up?"

"Noah,what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cooling down"

"Your butt's in the freezer and you're sitting on the ice cream"

"Want some?" he said offering her a tub of her favourite flavour. "Might be slightly soft but it should still be edible"

Just then. Dewey came in chasing after Zoey, something red around his muzzle

"Oh my God! Noah, we need to get Dewey to a vet right away!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's bleeding that's why?"

"What? That ain't blood that's just a cherry ice pop"

As if to prove his point,Dewy coughed up something that resembled a wrapper

"Dewey,how many times? Eat the food,not the wrapper" Puck sighed shifting out of the freezer

"Now come on, who wants a walk?"


	45. Dating

**HOLA! We have a new idea for As You Wish! This might possibly be our last update for a while 'cos we're pretty busy next week. On Monday,it's the wolds walk with school where the whole school is forced on a 15 mile hike around a bunch of hills. On Tuesday,Wednesday and Thursday,it's activities week. On Thursday,we break up for the summer holidays and after school,we're gonna see Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 with Dreksler who's our best friend and on Sunday,we're going to a camp until the Wednesday. So,yeah,we're pretty busy. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Dating**

Ava Puckerman tossed her backpack to the side and raced to the kitchen hoping to see her Dad. As always, there he was, reading the newspaper. Sighing, she crept up behind him and gave him a hug

"Hi Daddy!"

"Unhgh" Puck grunted

"Dad,can I ask you something?"

"For the last time,you are not getting anymore credit on your cell phone. Do you even realise how much you spent on the phone bill talking to Natalie, last year alone? 500 dollars Ava! And that's 500 dollars I don't have!"

"It's not about that" Ava took a deep breath. Here goes. "Daddy, there's this boy and.."

"No"

"Listen to me. There's this boy I like and he's invited me to go to the movies with him and"

"I'll say this once and once only. No! You do realise that all it takes is a few beers and a faulty condom to get someone pregnant?"

"But Daddy!" Ava protested "I'm nearly 16!"

"15 and a half" Puck corrected going back to his newspaper

"Carmen and Jada are allowed!"

"First of all, it's playdates, and second,they're 10 so they're too young for it"

"If they're too young for it and I'm too young for it,when am I allowed?"

"When you're 18"

"That's years away! I've already started taking driving lessons!"

"That's for your learner's permit"

"Yeah...but.." Ava grunted in frustration and ran upstairs where there was a loud slam a few seconds later

"Noah!" Rachel's voice came from the living room "Come here"

Puck gulped and trudged into the living room to find Rachel on the couch, Jada watching TV next to her

"Why did our daughter stamp upstairs yelling "It's not fair"?" she questioned

"She wants to go out with this boy but I don't feel she's ready. I was her age when Beth happened"

"Is Beth Aunty Beth?" Jada mumbled

"I'll tell you when you're older,sweetie" Rachel murmured,stroking her hair

"I hate this cast,why can't I get it off?" Carmen grumbled on the other side of Rachel

"You heard what Blaine said"

"It wasn't my fault!" Carmen protested "Jada dared me!"

"Did not!"

"Well how come you only got away with a cast on your arm whereas I had to have 2 operations on my leg?"

As Rachel was sorting the twins out, Puck went upstairs and knocked on Ava's door

"Ava sweetie...you in there?"

"Mm" was all that came from inside the door.

Puck entered and found his daughter crying into Dr Cuddles,her old blanket which has never been the same since it got stuck in a tree in Rawson when Ava was 5**(A/N, for the whole story,read chapter 38) **and Hagrid, her Newfoundland,was on her bed licking her arm every so often

"What's up Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third?"

Ava looked up Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. He hadn't called her that in years. Sniffing, she turned away and hugged Hagrid

"Come on Ava, don't make me tickle you"

Nothing

"Was that a yes? Alright then" Puck jumped on the bed, grabbed Ava and started tickling her

"DADDY! Stop!" she squealed tears falling down her cheeks "Okay, Uncle UNCLE!"

"Thought so" Puck smirked

"Why can't I go out with Davey though?" Ava asked

Puck sighed,he knew it was time to tell Ava the truth

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did"

"What did you do when you were 16 then?"

"I became a dad,that's what"

Ava was stunned. She had no idea. She heard her Mom mention it a few times but thought she was making it up

"I had no idea" She whispered

"Yeah? Well now you know. You know Aunt Q?"

Ava nodded

"Well, when I was 16, I was the high school's bad-ass and I accidently knocked her up. That's why I don't want you going out with Davey"

"Well, if he were to meet you first, would it be okay?"

Puck sighed, running his hands through his stubble "Fine"

"Thank you Daddy!" Ava grinned,kissing him on the cheek

"But I want you to warn him that if he upsets you in anyway whatsover,I've got a shotgun and a shovel and that with some luck,he shouldn't be noticed for a week"

"I'll make sure"

"That's my girl"


	46. Green Eggs and Ham

**Hi guys! This is it,the week we break up for the summer holidays! We didn't reach our target of 100 but we got pretty close so,let's see if we can get 100 reviews by September. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Green Eggs and Ham**

"I do not them Sam I am, I do not like green eggs and ham"

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck smirked, landing on the couch next to his wife

"I'm reading green eggs and ham" she replied simply, turning over the page

"To the dogs? Rach, they don't even understand what I'm saying, let alone you. Besides, is that Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. Now where were we? Oh yes, would you like them here or there. I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I am"

"I just have one question,why are you reading to the dogs?"

"They like it. And so does Ava" Rachel smiled,her hand on her swollen stomach

"Ava likes everything" Puck mumbled

"Everything except keeping still. I'm just about to fall asleep,she decides that that's the perfect time for an all night party in my stomach"

"Good girl Ava!" Puck praised,rubbing Rachel's stomach "You're finally not doing as you're told!"

"Why is that good may I ask?"

"It means she's got her daddy's badass streak"

* * *

"Do we have green eggs and ham?" Rachel asked later that night

"Huh what? Babe, it's 1 o'clock at night, go to sleep" Puck mumbled yawning

"Noah, I'm being serious. I NEED green eggs and ham"

"Fine, fine" he groaned stretching "Come on Dewey"

Dewey grunted from his sleeping space which was Rachel's feet

"Fine, come on Zoey"

Zoey yawned and fell back asleep, her head resting on Dewey's body

"Whatever. D'you want anything else Rach?"

"Some barbeque cheetos?" she asked smiling sweetly

"Coming right up my hot little Jewish American princess"

* * *

He came back upstairs 20 minutes later with a bag of barbeque cheetos and a plate of green eggs and ham

"Well?" Puck asked as Rachel took a bite

"I do like green eggs and ham I do like them Sam I am" she giggled, taking another bite "Hey Noah, the baby's making me really moody"

"Moody as in?"

"As in I either want to rip your clothes off and get you into bed or rip your clothes off and kill you with a vat of acid and a wood chipper"

"Well what is it tonight?"

"The first one" she purred, stroking Puck's neck, making him quiver

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he grinned, shutting the dogs outside and placing a sombrero on the handle


	47. Harry Potter

**HEY! What up people? Okay, we are now up to 96 reviews *squeals* and we are hoping by tomorrow to get 100 reviews! Now to the author who gives us our 100th review, we'll pm you and you can choose anything you want and we'll write a drabble about it. Also, this drabble is to celebrate Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. We saw it on Thursday with our friend Drexler. I (Georgia) have to admit, it wasn't the best. I would've expected WAAAAAAAAAY better for Harry Potter but I did find it really good. Okay, before we conclude, there's some really funny stuff on You-Tube, some have been proven useful. Like Frenching with Freakazoid, you actually learn what "Who cut the cheese?" is in French! *Lightbulb* You search that on you tube and tell us what "Who cut the cheese?" is in French, we'll give you a special mentioning. Also, check out Freakazoid meets Foam the Freakadog, hilarious! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x P.S, there's a reference to the last HP book, can anyone spot it?**

**Harry Potter**

"Daddy, I can't sleep again" Ava whispered shaking her father awake

Noah slowly opened his eyes and turned sideways to find his 3 year old daughter clutching her favourite stuffed bear, a Sulley toy she got from Uncle Kurt and Aunt Mercy for Christmas.

"How come?"

"Raspootin" she answered

Puck sighed. Ever since Rachel insisted on watching Anastasia 2 weeks earlier, she was scared of Rasputin

"He scaring you again?"

"Uhuh"

"Tell you what,why don't we read some Harry Potter?"

"And the foffersus stone!" she squealed excitedly

"Ssh,but only if you're quiet,Mommy and Nick are asleep so you have to keep real quiet,okay?"

"Okay"she whispered, giggling.

As they crept out of the room, Nick gave a tiny wail causing Rachel to stir in her sleep.

"Hey Nick" Puck mumbled,gently picking him up "You wanna listen to some Harry Potter too? Hmm? Yeah, buddy? Okay, I'll just get you a bottle"

"Daddy, we need to finish it off" Ava whined, tugging at his pant leg

"Okay Ava, let me just sort Nick out,then we'll read it together"

"Wivout Nicky?"

"I think it's sorta unfair that Nick has to miss out. 'Specially when it's his first night home"

"Fine" Ava mumbled, sighing dramatically

* * *

"Alright" Puck grinned, 10 minutes later "Where were we?"

"We was with the part where they were at the giant wizard chess" Ava smiled, clutching Sulley

"Alright.. Chapter 16, Through the Trapdoor.."

* * *

In the morning, Rachel woke to find her son and husband missing. Standing up, she winced slightly and made her way to Ava's room to find her husband in the rocking chair, her son sleeping soundly on his chest, Harry Potter clutched in one of his hands whilst her daughter was asleep, her blanket on the floor. Smiling, she picked up the blanket and lay it across the sleeping father and son duo, careful not to wake them.

All was well


	48. Puppies

**Hey! This is TG101 reporting LIVE from our computer! We have been away at Energize summer camp, loved it so much! There was this game where I (Georgia) was blindfolded with tinfoil and I had to taste some foods and guess what they were. There was normal stuff like coffee and rice pudding but then again there was some not so normal stuff. Like mackerel in ketchup and the worst of all...baby food. Yep seriously there was chicken and apple baby food. I was trying hard not to throw up (TMI) and afterwards I was thinking "No wonder babies spit it out" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Puppies**

"Mommy!" Ava squealed, picking up Zoey, holding her under her front paws "Mommy!" she banged into Rachel who was making her way to the bathroom

"Aves, how many times? You can't pick Zoey up like that, she doesn't like it."

"She's getting all fat"

"That's because she's going to have puppies soon,remember what Sam said?"

Ava sighed"He said that I should be really careful and gentle around her"

"And are you being careful and gentle?" Rachel asked, kneeling down to meet her daughter's eye level

"No"she mumbled,placing the rather annoyed Dachshund down

"How many is she gonna have and can we keep one?"

"Well,Sam did say there's definitely at least 3 in there and as for keepin' one,we'll have to see"

"But I've already picked out names for 'em!" Ava cried,waving a piece of pink paper in Rachel's face

_Naims for the pupeas_

_Peenut Buttur_

_Oreo_

_Dayzee_

_Griffindoor_

_Huffelpuf_

_Rayvunclor_

_Slithurin_

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle slightly "Sweetie, I don't think the puppies would like those names. Anyway, Sam said"

"Not to name 'em or I'll get too attached, but I really want to keep one!"

"We'll have to see,I'll talk to Daddy about it later on"

"I could train it in time for the new baby!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" she smiled, stroking her stomach,feeling her son's first few kicks

* * *

3 days later, Rachel was woken up by Ava tugging on her t shirt

"Mommy, I don't think Zoey feels too good. She threw up on my bed" Ava whined shaking her shoulder

"You sure?"Rachel mumbled

"Uhuh,and she's all hot. I tried to cool her down but she wouldn't let me"

"Let's have a look then"

* * *

"Has she had 'em?" Ava burst through the front door that afternoon after preschool, tossing her Hello Kitty backpack to the side

"Shh...Zoey's sleeping" Rachel whispered, kissing her husband

"How many has she had?"

"Look for yourself" Rachel smiled, leading her daughter to the cupboard under the stairs

"AWW!" Ava squealed as she saw 5 tiny bodies next to Zoey

Zoey opened one eye and yawned. Nudging her puppies, she looked up and slowly wagged her tail

"Wow...Can we keep one?"


	49. 100th review

**Hey Guys! We did it,a week after the Summer Holidays began,we got 100 reviews! This is for our 100th reviewer,Famigleea89,as promised and it's how Quinn reacted when she finds out Puck and Rachel are a couple and it is done in mainly Quinn's POV. Also in this one,Quinn is keeping Beth. Peace Out! TG101 :-Dx**

**100th review**

**Quinn's POV**

I looked into the Nursery window and spotted her straightaway. There she was. 7pds 8 oz of me and Puck. It seemed so unreal that we managed to make her,but somehow we did. With the aid of some winecoolers and Puck's lies. She looked just like me except she had her Dad's tanned skin and brown eyes. I also noticed she had little tufts of dark brown hair,obviously inherited from Puck

"Hey" I whispered "It's Mommy here". Mommy. It felt so right yet at the same time so wrong. She wriggled as another baby was wheeled in and placed next to her

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" a Nurse asked

I nodded,but at the same time I reminded myself not to get too attached

"She'll need a name pretty soon for documentation purposes"

I sighed and thought of the time in Glee club when the boys sang Beth

_"Beth I hear you calling_  
_But I can't come home right now_  
_Me and the boys are playing_  
_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_  
_And I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them calling_  
_Oh Beth what can I do_  
_Beth what can I do"_

It was then I found myself saying her name "Beth"

* * *

It was Beth's first night home that the worst storm of the year so far struck Lima. I decided I didn't want to move back to my Mom's so I was staying with Mercedes for the Summer. Beth was surprisingly calm and after a bit of reassurance and milk,she fell asleep,clutching onto a toy duck that Brittany got her.

I glanced at the clock.10pm. In about an hour,Beth would wake up,wanting to be fed. To pass the time I decided to catch up on my Facebook in which I hadn't been able to do in about a week. I slowly shuffled downstairs to the computer. Mercedes was talking to Kurt on the phone and her parents were watching tv.

I logged on and noticed I had a friend request. Clicking on it I was surprised to find it was Rachel. As soon as I accepted, she had already sent me a message.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Hey Quinn

**Quinn Fabray: **Hi Rachel, how's everything going for you?

**Rachel Berry: **So far so good, the storm's keeping me up though :(

**Quinn Fabray: **Same here :( I think Beth doesn't seem too bothered by it for some reason

**Rachel Berry: **How is Beth?

**Quinn Fabray: **She's alright. She seems to like the mobile you got her

* * *

It was then when I got the biggest shock of my life, besides being pregnant

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Listen, there's something I want to say to you but I just don't know HOW to say it

**Quinn Fabray: **What?

**Rachel Berry:** Me and Noah,we've...sort of got back together

* * *

I couldn't believe what Rachel was telling me. I needed more proof,more evidence, I instantly stopped chatting to Rachel and talked to Santana and Brittany instead

* * *

**Quinn Fabray:** Santana,is it true? Is Rachel and Puck going out?

**Santana Lopez:** I can't believe you haven't noticed. They've been going at it like a pair of rabbits

**Quinn Fabray: **For your information,I've been in the hospital for the past week

**Brittany Pierce:** Did she like the duck I got her?

**Quinn Fabray:** Yeah,she loves him,thanks Brit x

**Brittany Pierce:** That's good. I couldn't decide between that or a toy Llama and I had to ask Lord Tubbington

**Quinn Fabray: **Britt, I need to talk to Santana on my own now

**Brittany Pierce: **Okay :)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray: **So, is it true?

**Santana Lopez: **Like I said before, they're worse than rabbits. And I though I was bad

**Quinn Fabray: **Since when?

**Santana Lopez: **I don't know but from what I heard from Lauren, it's been since Jesse egged her and Frankenteen won't take her back after her and Jesse got together

**Quinn Fabray:** Thanks for the info

* * *

After the conversation,I picked up the telephone and rang Puck

_"H-hello?"_

"Don't play dumb with me Puckerman,I know what you did and guess what? We're through,it's over"

Slamming down that phone was the best feeling I've had in 9 months.


	50. Vegan

**Hey! Sorry for our writers block :( We've been really busy and we go back to school on the 5th of September. As I (Georgia) am typing this, I'm listening to Hele Me No Lilo from Lilo and Stich. Anyhoo, we got Scott Pilgrim on DVD yesterday and this is inspired by this. Another random thing. Does this ever happen to you? You buy something then you find it for a couple of quid cheaper in another shop? This happened to us. Scott Pilgrim Vs the World, Tesco: £7.00 "Ooh, lets buy it!" Next day: Scott Pilgrim Vs the World, Asda: £5.00. -.-...hate you Asda. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Vegan**

Ever since Puck watched "Scott Pilgrim Vs the World" he was a bit weary of vegans. Especially Rachel. And unfortunately for him, she was in a whacked out mood because he STILL hadn't done the invitations for the wedding

"I can't believe you Noah, the wedding's in 3 months" she fumed, whacking him around the head with a wedding edition of Vogue.

"What? It's not my fault" he protested, holding up his hands to protect himself "Please don't use your freaky vegan powers on me"

"My what?"

"Freaky vegan powers" he said, matter of factly

"Noah, what are you on about?" she asked, giggling slightly

"In Scott Pilgrim Vs the World, Ramona used to date Todd whose in the band The Clash at Demon Head and dating Envy, Scott's old ex and Todd is a vegan and uses his freaky vegan powers to battle Scott. As Envy puts it "Vegans are better than anyone else" " he explained to a very confused Rachel

"So, you think that I have vegan powers because of some comic book?"

"Comics don't lie Rach. Never have, never will"

"God you sound like a dork" Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes


	51. Pie

**Hey! We could do with some more reviews maybe. If anyone has any ideas about this fic, please review. Please. You KNOW you love us :3 Here's the penguin of encouragement (")As you can see he has no beak. To help him gain his beak, he needs 3 more reviews. Please when you review, post this penguin. He's called Karl. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Noah?" Rachel called out into the apartment,expecting to find her fiance "Noah are you in here?"

She heard a groan and some retching. Stepping into the living room tentively she rushed over to the couch where Noah layed, his face pale and sweaty

"Noah, what happened?"

"Pumpkin Pie" he mumbled, clutching his stomach

"But you're allergic..." Rachel realised what had happened "You ate the pie in the fridge didn't you?"

"Uhuh"

"You know you're allergic!" she scolded, getting a damp cloth from the bathroom

"Not my fault" he muttered defensively "Blaine makes some damn good pie"

"Oh...my poor baby" Rachel cooed,placing the cool cloth gently on his forehead

"You do realise that once the baby comes I won't have time to do this as often and you're gonna have to look after yourself?"

"I know,I know...when's it due again?" he mumbled,retching again into a bucket that was at the side of the couch

"I'm only 7 weeks. Anyway...I'm gonna phone Blaine, just to say what he says"

As Rachel was on the phone, Puck retched again into the bucket. Wanting to know what was up, Dewy came up to him, whining

"Not now Dewey...why don't you see what Zoey,Ava and Sirius are up to?"

A few moments later,there was a squeal of "Dewey! You're gonna be Mrs Nesbitt wevver you like it or not!"

Noah chuckled before clutching his stomach again "That's my girl" he mumbled, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	52. First Anniversary

**Hey! This is officially the one year anniversary of "As You Wish" with loads of hits and 102 reivews. Remember, any ideas just review! Also I've got the Grandma singing "It's your anniversary" from Phineas and Ferb, Dude We Got The Band Back Together in my head O.o You can even review just to say "Happy Birthday" to the fic (cheesy but hey, what are you gonna do?) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Hey Rachel, back so soon?"Blaine laughed,quickly checking the notes

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes "Okay,for starters,it was Noah's fault. He um...seduced me and two, this is the last one,I swear"

"Mmhm" Blaine murmured,raising an eyebrow "That's what I got told last time"

"Trust me this time. As soon as this little one's born,that's it,Noah's getting a vasectomy and I'm going back on the pill" the brunette explained,pulling up her shirt to reveal her slightly round stomach

"Do you have any idea what it's going to be?" Blaine asked, wheeling the chair over the bed where Rachel was laying

"Nope, I don't think we're going to find out. Naturally Noah wants to know but I've put my foot down on this"Rachel smiled,frowning slightly at the coolness of Blaine's hands

"Sorry they're cold...I'm gonna put you at 15 weeks. Have you felt any movements?"

"Actually,I have. I was surprised to feel it so early"

"Well,this is your fourth pregnancy. Now...to find out if it's twins or not"

Rachel looked alarmed "Hope not, I actually want to look good after this"

"Don't we all?"Blaine chuckled,squirting the familiar blue jelly onto Rachel's swollen middle "Okay,let's have a look here...well,it's definitely not twins"

"Thank God"

"It's just the one...looking healthy...head is here" Blaine mumbled, tracing the outline on screen "The spine...over the next few weeks, you'll be able to feel fluttering but Puck won't. Now,are you SURE you don't want the gender 'cos it's in the perfect place"

"Positive"

* * *

"Mommy's home!" Nick yelled,racing towards the door

"Momma here!" Carmen squealed,following her big brother "Momma! Momma Momma! Gum here!"

"Oh Gum's here?" Rachel laughed, giving her daughter a hug "Where is he?"

"Dere!" the 2 year old giggled,pointing to the living room,where a tired Leroy was sleeping on the couch with Jada sitting next to him,holding a black marker pen, drawing on his face

"Jada!" Rachel whisper scolded, taking the pen off her "No sweetie, you don't do that"she told the two year old firmly, sighing in relief when she noticed it wasn't permenant. "Come on. Two minutes on the time out rug"

"Nooo!"Jada pouted,her lip wobbling and her face turning a deep shade of red "Stupid rug"

"Jada Morgan Puckerman, you're on the time out rug because you drew on Gum and you know it's not nice to do that. Two minutes and every time you get up, it's going to restart"

Jada sighed and sat down,knowing it was no use in arguing. Rachel couldn't help but see so much of herself in her youngest daughter. True,she did have Noah's badass streak but there was definitley the Rachel Berry drama queen attitude

Once the timer had buzzed, Rachel crouched down to her daughter's level and cupped Jada's hands with hers.

"Jada, sweetie, d'you know WHY you were on the time out rug?"

Jada nodded, sniffing "Uhuh...I dew on Gummy"

"That was wrong,and you know that don't you?"

"Sorry M-mommy!"she cried,small tears running down her cheeks

"There's no need for tears now is there? You're a big girl now and big girls don't cry. When the new baby gets here you're gonna have to prove that" Rachel smiled,standing up and taking her daughter's tiny hand in her small one "Now come on,let's find Gum and say sorry"

When they went to the couch, Leroy wasn't there anymore

"Looking for me?" he chuckled, sneaking up behind Jada making her jump "I know what you did squirt"

"Sorry Gum" Jada mumbled into Leroy's sweater vest "I wan'ed you look prettyful"

Leroy gave a mock shocked gasp "I'm not prettyful?"

"Are you terrorisin' Gum again?" Hiram laughed, holding Ava under his arm "What about Cappy?"

"Cappy!" Carmen shouted, running up and hugging his knees "Cappy up!"

"This a party? 'Cos I ain't got an invitation" Puck grinned,flashing his signature smile as he entered the room

"Hi Daddy!" Ava giggled,still hanging under Hiram's arm "Cappy can you let go of me now?"

"Sure sweetie. Where's your brother?"

As soon as he had finished his sentence, they heard a crash coming from Nick's room and a cry of "GUUUMMMM!"

"Oh God" Rachel mumbled,paling slightly as Puck rushed to the sound of the crash.

A few minutes later,he held a wailing Nick,clutching onto his arm

"Nick,what happened?" Rachel demanded,pulling a strand of hair away from his face "Nick..Nicky baby, we're going to have to take you to the ER okay?"

"No...don't wanna go" Nick wailed pitifully "Don't wanna go"

"Should I get Rosie?" Ava asked, referring to Nick's favourite toy rabbit

"Please...don't worry,you're gonna be just fine" Rachel soothed,stroking his hair in reassurance

* * *

"...I wanna be an ninja" Nick slurred,the pain relief wearing off

Puck laughed, catching it on his iPhone. Nick's arm had only been a clean break so that meant some medication for the next few days and his arm had to be in a plaster cast for the next 6 weeks

"Daddy, I got a blue one" Nick grinned weakly "And the nurse lady put Waldo and Star Wars stickers over it"

"Did she now?"

"Uhuh...Dad,I'm hungry"

"I know you are,let's just see if you're allowed anything." Puck smiled,ruffling his young son's hair

* * *

5 hours later, Puck was reading Nick his favourite book, The Princess Bride

".The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette"

"Daddy, can you read me a DIFFERENT book?" Nick pouted,burying deeper into his Angry Birds blanket

"Okay,whaddaya want?"

"I dunno. Why don't you pick?" the five year old mumbled,not really caring

"How about..." Puck scanned the bookcase for something to read before spotting it "Oh my God! I haven't read this since since the third grade!"

"Read what?" Nick asked, suddenly interested

"Mr Popper's Penguins! I loved that book! You know the movie?"

"Uhuh"

"It's like that, but WAY better"

* * *

When Rachel came upstairs to put Ava to bed, she glanced in Nick's room and sighed affectionatley when she saw the sight.

Nick was sleeping with Noah besides hi,m, the Angry Birds quilt draped over his shoulders

"Night Noah" she whispered kissing him on the cheek


	53. Micah Hiram Puckerman

**Hey people,TG101 here again. Our GCSEs are coming up soon and this time it's official and to make sure we don't fuck up, it's revision, revision, revision. It'll probably be once or twice a week, something like that. We managed to watch 'Yes/No' for the first time last night(It didn't air here until Thursday and we missed it so we watched a repeat) and it was pretty good! I (Charlotte) liked the fact that Shannon and Cooter got together and we couldn't help but think of our Wemma fic (Both a little scared, neither one prepared). Also, me (Georgia) personally thought that they had KILLED Summer Lovin'! And not in the good way either! I'm sorry but the original is WAY better! It's Grease for cryin' out loud, you can't remake a classic like that! Even if you did it'll still be crap! Anyhoo,back to the subject. Our Mum also like the way Artie stood up to Becky, I liked it but I think they're better off as friends. Coach Washington is AWESOME! I remember thinking when I saw Beiste for the first time "Sue has got competition" and although Shannon is intimidating, Roz is Sue's perfect enemy! "If you pee in my pool, I. Will .KILL. You" first thought 'that's us screwed' Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Rachel attempted to roll over in her sleep, frowning slightly as she felt a small yet familiar twinge in her stomach

"Ouch" she muttered,waking up and rubbing her belly where the pain was "Noah...Noah...I think the baby's on it's way". It wasn't until there wasn't an annoyed grunt several seconds later that she remembered. Noah wasn't here. He was 3 hours away in Indianopolis for "The most important football game for the season" as he put it and wouldn't be back until later that morning.

Sighing, she rolled over to find it was just after seven in the morning.

"Well" she thought "Best get today over and done with" Grunting as she stood up, she walked to the next room where she found Carmen and Jada asleep.

"Wakey wakey,you two, you've got daycare today" she whispered, lightly shaking the sleeping duo awake

"Daycare stoopid" Carmen mumbled,just waking up "I wanna stay"

Rachel gave an annoyed huff "Sweetie, you can't stay today, Momma's gonna be having the baby"

"Is it time?" Ava shouted, running in "Is it here yet?"

"Morning to you too" Rachel smiled,hugging her oldest daughter "It's not here yet but it won't be too much longer. Probably within the next day or two"

"Mommy...I don't feel so good"Nick moaned,trudging in

Rachel sighed as she saw her son. She recognised those sorts of spots anywhere

"Okay...Nicky, could you please wait in your room? I don't want the girls to catch it. Right, Ava, could you please call Cappy? I've shown you how to do it before haven't I?"

"Uhuh"

"Well I need you...to callhimand...phew" Rachel winced and gripped onto the edge of Jada's bed as she felt another twinge,this one slightly stronger than last time.

"Momma?" Jada asked,sounding concerned

"I'm okay, Momma's just not feeling too good is all"

* * *

Finally she could relax! Rachel slowly edged herself into the bath and sighed in relief as the warm water covered her body. Ava had gone to school, the twins had been dropped off at daycare and her Dads were looking after Nick for the day. Her moment of relaxation was ruined by yet ANOTHER pain.

"Okay,you are really pushing it,do you know that?"

A few moments later,she heard the door slam and Dewey,Zoe and Sirius barking.

"Babe? You here?" Noah called

"Yep, just a second!" As Rachel stood up, she felt a huge gush of fluids run down her legs "Shit"

"Rachel...come out,come out wherever you are..." he sang, lightly knocking on the door

"Noah...I sorta need your help here?"

"Yep..could you unlock the door doll?"

"Call me doll again and I will kill you using only a cheese grater" Rachel growled, crying out in pain a few moments later "NOAH! Call the hospital...I SWEAR I can feel the heeeaaaddd"

"Try to hold it in!"he shouted,attempting to open the door "The door's locked! Can you open it?"

Rachel groaned as she felt something slip out as she unlocked the door

"Don't worry babe,I'm h...oly shit! Is that a head?" he asked, turning ashen. Washing his hands, he turned back to his wife "Holy crap holy crap holy cra.."

"NOAH!" Rachel shouted, slapping him round the face "Get...towels and...phone 911...argh"

"Okay,okay...um...push?" he chuckled weakly, growing paler by the second as he saw the baby emerge "Oh my God" Puck murmured, quickly grabbing a towel and supporting the body as his wife pushed.

Rachel gave a final groan as the body slipped out into Puck's hands "Oh my...oh my..."

"We got a boy babe!" Noah laughed "We got a boy"

"You sure it ain't the cord?" Rachel mumbled,laughing weakly as Puck handed it over "Hello...he's beautiful"

"Speaking of which, what do I do with that?"

"Best leave it to the paramedics" she whispered sleepily

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was resting in a not so comfortable hospital bed, with Noah sleeping next to her. Since she had lost a little blood, she had to stay in hospital over night. Not to mention her newborn son was well over 10 pounds, double what Carmen and Jada had been

"Hey Rachel, we've finished cleaning him up. It's official, you've got one healthy little dude.10 pounds 4 ounces,he's pretty heavy. All we need is a name for him"

"Noah?" Rachel asked,looking up

"Micah. Micah Hiram Puckerman"

Rachel wasn't sure whether it was the medicine or just her,but a few moments later, she found herself giggling.

"What?" Puck asked

"Nothing, I just like that name...it suits him"

* * *

2 days later, Rachel sighed as she heard a cough coming from the crib,followed by a small wail

"Oh...Micah...it's okay baby,Momma's here" she muttured,gently picking him up and kissing his forehead"I don't know about you, but you definitely look like your Daddy"

It was true. He had Puck's tanned skin and eyes but Rachel's dark hair

"Shh...it's alright...wanna go say hi to Ava? Hmm? Let's do that"

As they entered Ava's room, Rachel stopped as she felt Micah wriggle in her arms uncomfortably. Groaning,she checked his diaper to see it was full.

"Urgh...well,you definitely have the Puckerman bowels, that I can confirm" Rachel laughed, trying not to breathe

"Has Micah pooped his diaper again?" Ava asked,coming up to her

"He sure has...haven't you, mister? Huh? I think you have"

"Can I help?"

"Sure. D'you think you can pick out the next outfit?" Rachel questioned, walking into the nursery and settling Micah on the changing table

"Uhuh! What about his Cat converse and the dinosaur shirt Cappy and Gum got 'im?"

"Don't you think that's a little TOO fancy for the house?"

Ava furrowed her brow in thought before rushing over to the chest of drawers a few moments later "What about this?" she shouted over her shoulder, holding up a blue onesie with robots on it

"Yep, that's fine. Make sure to get his mitts as well"

"Why does he even need 'em? It's the middle of the summer" Ava asked, putting them on Micah's tiny hands

"His nails are still quite sharp to him so he could scratch his face" The older brunette explained, putting the dirty diaper in the bin

"They're not sharp!"

"They're not to us but to him they are That's why he has the gloves"

"To protect him?"

"Exactly. Tell you what, if you're really good and help me out with Micah, how's about a girly day in this weekend?"

"How can we have a good weekend in?" Ava pouted, handing Rachel the clothes

"We can bake cookies, we can colour AND I'll get your father to pick up some movies"

Ava pondered for a moment before sticking out her hand "Deal"

* * *

"Rach? You here babe?" Noah called into the empty kitchen, causing a few barks from the dogs "Hey guys, calm down yeah?"

Sirius barked in response, earning a look from both Dewey and Zoey

"Daddy! I drawed a pitture!" Carmen giggled, rushing up to Puck, clutching a drawing of what he could only guess was a unicorn

"Wow! Baby, that's beautiful! If you give it to Daddy now, I'll post it up at work tomorrow alright?"

"Okay"

Noah chuckled. His wall at work was full of pictures that the kids had drew. Ranging from Harry Potter riding a Unicorn to a Missing poster for Waldo. He even had an old picture of him holding Beth for the first time and one of their first nationals competition in New York.

A few minutes later, a piercing wail could be heard from the living room and shouts of "IT WAS HER FAULT!"

Sighing, he went into the living from and swooped up Micah from his rocker. Bouncing him a few times, he groaned as he felt some form of liquid seep through his shirt

"Please don't let it be..." he glanced down and immediately knew that it wasn't pee "You are so lucky you're my own flesh and blood 'cos if you weren't, you'd be dead by now"

Micah wriggled against Puck's shoulder giving out a light whimper

"All right buddy, all right. Let's get you a bath yeah?"

"Daddy, I help?" Jada asked,tugging on his trousers

"Sorry my little jedi,I think you're a bit small this time round" Puck shrugged,making his way to the bathroom

"I'm always little"she pouted, folding her arms

"Why not find Mommy and see if dinner's ready?"

Jada rolled her eyes "Fine"

* * *

1:43 am. A tiny splutter and a cough was heard

"Noah, your turn"


	54. Spider

**Hey :D G here with As You Wish. If you want, please leave some ideas, you'd have saved our lives, we'd be eternally greatful :3 Yeah we're busy this week. Bowling and school on Thursday, Drayton Manor next Friday. We also want to see Titanic 3D and on Tuesday we saw The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists. It's pretty good! **** Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...RACHEL! A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

Rachel sighed, putting on her fiancee's old football jersey. Sighing again, she headed to the bathroom, where Noah was standing on the toilet, whimpering quietly.

"Noah, what the..."

"No sudden movements. They can smell fear" Puck whispered, glancing at the corner to see if they were still there.

"Who can? And why have you got my singing trophy I won when I was 3?"

"Trust me on this one babe, you do not want to mess these"

Suddenly, something ran across the floor, making Puck squeal again and wave the trophy around wildly, almost smacking Rachel in the face.

"Noah! Stop waving that thing! I've already had my nose broken once, I don't want it done again"

"But-but...the spider!"

"Is not going to harm you" Rachel said camly "They're more scared of you than you are of them. Now then, put the trophy down"

"Yes 'm" he mumbled reluctantly, placing it on the floor,still wary.

"Good boy. Now, where's the spider?"

"There"

Rachel followed his finger to the corner, where she saw a spider. A massive spider.

Screaming, she tried to scramble up on on the toilet next Noah, only to get shoved off.

"Hey!"

"Sorry toots, only one person per toilet. Wait, I've got an idea" Puck gave a short sharp whistle, alerting Zoey, Duey and Sirius.

"Go on, go get the spider! Go get it!"

Dewey yawned and stayed next to Zoey whilst Sirius padded up to the offending creature and sniffed it. He snapped at it a few times before eating it.

Rachel gave a scream as Sirius coughed it up "Sirius! Go...get...it!"

He ate it again before giving a small bark,running towards the door.

"You are such a wuss,you know that?" Rachel smirked,lightly punching Puck on the arm as she got down from the toilet

"Says you! You tried to get on the toilet with me!" he smiled, flashing his signature grin.

"Whatever. I'm going to pick Ava up."

Puck couldn't help but smile as she walked away. Why he picked Rachel friggin' Berry,he'll never know.


	55. Good Company

**Hey! Georgia here with an update of "As You Wish". If you guys want anything done, just say and we'll do it. Also please review our Samcedes fic "Bad news is just good news in disguise" please. *yawn* Oh MAN! I'm so tired. It's been the Queen's Jubilee this weekend so we had cake and burgers and crap and crisps so yeah...and also my best friend is moving to Germany on Wednesday/Thursday so I'm upset D: I live in UK, he's going to Germany, what do you expect? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"This is your captain Noah Puckerman speaking. We are expected to land in Virginia at approximately 1600 hours, GPS, weather and snack intake permitting. We can only presume that everyone is here-"

"Noah.." Rachel warned, shoving him lightly.

"Okay, we know that everyone's here and we just have to set some ground rules. If you want a snack or a drink then you have to ask Mommy or I and please, no fighting. Got it Jada and Nick?"

"Yep." they answered quickly, giving each other one last punch for good measure.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"...we should have arrived by now!" Puck fumed, looking at the long line of traffic that awaited them.

"Daddy, are we there yet? I'm tired and Micah smells funny!" Carmen pouted, shaking her father's shoulder "Can we listen to Disney?"

Rachel groaned, putting her head on the dashboard "Noah, pull over, I need to change Micah and go to the bathroom myself"

"But Rach, we're like...2 hours away."

"Just do it Noah! Look, it's 7 'o clock, we've been travelling for 12 hours and the only reason we've been travelling for so long was because _someone_ decided to drive through Columbus and Pittsburgh. That would have been alright if we A: Weren't on a time limit, B:Didn't have five kids all under the age of 10 with us, C: It wasn't the fourth of July weekend and D: We weren't expected at my Dads' log cabin by the lake 3 hours ago." Rachel explained, getting increasingly frustrated "I'm hungry, Micah's dirty and I'm sure the kids are hungry."

Puck sighed "Fine."

* * *

"Gum!" Ava shouted, much to the excitement of their dog, Mouse "Gum, Cappy we're here!"

"Hey Ava! Where are the others?" Hiram smiled, picking his granddaughter up.

"They're comin' soon. Mommy says Daddy doesn't know how to drive so that's why she's forbiddin' him to drive ever ever again and we had to stop in a hotel for the night and I stayed up till 10 and so did Carmen so she's real crabby and so's Micah. Where's Caeser?"

"With Gum I think. He's in the music room so he must be there."

"Hi Daddy. Where's Papa?" Rachel smiled, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I sent Ava to get him and Caeser. I think they're in the music room"

* * *

"Gum, can you teach me how to play Disney?" Ava asked, her legs far from the floor "Mommy can kinda play it."

"Sure I can! Which one would you like to learn?"

"The one Jenny plays in Oliver an' Company! You and me together we'll be..."

"Ah! I know which one you're on about...hand me that book of Disney songs and we'll get started."

Ava ran over to the music stand and picked out the Disney song book "Here Gum."

"Thanks Dotty. Now...let me just find the right page..."

* * *

"...you and me, just wait and see."

Rachel smiled as she saw the sight before her. Ava was sitting on Hiram's lap whilst he was guiding her hands to the correct keys.

* * *

_"...I can't do it! It's too hard!" an 8 year old Rachel Berry pouted, on the verge of tears. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, turning away from the piano "Jus' because Jenny can do it doesn't mean I can!"_

_Leroy sighed, picking Rachel up and setting her on his lap."Bumble-Bee it isn't all that bad...you just...need to learn."_

_"I HAVE been learning! I'll never win the talent show!"_

_"Now Rachel, we talked about his. You gotta give others a chance."_

_"But if I give others a chance that means I'll never win and I'll lose at everything and that's really bad 'cos I wanna be on Broadway!" she cried, growing more and more upset._

_Hiram overheard their conversation and knew immediately what to do. Humming to himself, he got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Still humming, he made his way to the music room where his husband was trying to console their daughter who was in 'diva temper tantrum mode' as Leroy had put it one time._

_"Rachel, do you want me to help?" he asked, kneeling down to her level and handing her the cup "Because I know what you need. A teacher. A really GOOD teacher. And before I became what I am today, I used to be a music teacher."_

_Rachel looked up, her eyelashes still spiked with tears"You were?"_

_"Well, I say music teacher, what I really meant was I taught Everett how to play."_

_"Blaine's older brother?"_

_Hiram laughed, nodding his head "Yeah Blaine's older brother. Now you finish your drink and then I'll teach you, alright?"_

_Rachel sniffed, hiccuping "I guess so."_

* * *

Hiram stirred, yawning as he heard a squeal come from the other room. Guesses were that Micah was awake judging by the time and the squeak of floorboards that could only come from his son in law.

"I'll be back." he whispered to Leroy who just grunted in his sleep.

Slipping into the room, Hiram found Noah, bouncing his daughter's son, making up a lullaby.

"_Hey little Micah, don't you scream, otherwise Daddy's gonna have to put your head in a submarine. And if that submarine starts to sink, Daddy's gonna teach you how to wink and if that winking does not work, Mommy's gonna think I'm a total jerk and if I'm a jerk, that'll make you sick, and Daddy'll look like a total-" _he was cut off by Hiram's presence.

"Noah." he said, sounding unamused.

"H-Hiram." Puck stammered, still bouncing a wailing Micah "Little dude couldn't sleep and I couldn't think so I made up a song?"

"Right." he accepted, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay, perhaps that wasn't the best song. What would you recommend?"

Hiram looked thoughtful for a few moments "You know, maybe he doesn't want to be sung to, maybe he's hungry? When was his last feed?"

"2 and a half...aw shit." Puck mumbled, mentally smacking himself. He sighed, glancing down at his son who was wailing lightly, sucking on his fingers "Sorry little dude, I never thought of that."

* * *

Rachel sighed sleepily, expecting to meet the warmth of her husband's chest. When she rolled into nothingness and earned an annoyed hiss from Caeser for almost crushing him, she realised that Noah wasn't there.

Getting up, she wrapped her robe around her body and headed towards the kitchen, where a soft glow was emitting from the room. Peeking in, she smiled as she noticed Puck burp Micah, singing one of her favourite songs

"..._friend in me...you've got a friend in me"_

She couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband and month old son interact with one another. She let out a contented sigh, knowing that they were finally a family. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	56. Nightmare

**Good morning,Modesto! TwinGleeks101 are back in the house! Nothing much has happened around here lately. Our rabbit of ten and a half years developed a tumor on his neck and he had to be put down today so RIP Toffee the rabbit. On a lighter note, it's Christmas soon and we gave each other our presents on Thursday. I got a Spongebob beanie baby ball from Georgia and Georgia got the new Fun album from me. And I'm looking forward to Thursday when the Hey Arnold! Christmas special is on. Also,does anyone know what book Ava is talking about to Rachel? Let's just say,when I bought my copy,it was 99% fan based reasons. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Puck sighed as he felt a small weight that could only belong to his three year old daughter climb on top of him.

"Ava bug,go bother Mommy."he mumbled, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders,earning an annoyed grunt from Rachel.

"She's pissed off 'cos of the baby."she mumbled,climbing down from Puck and landing on the floor with a small thud.

"Now Ava,you know you're not supposed to use that word. You're just lucky Mommy's out of it as much as she is."Puck chided,giving his daughter a light tap on the nose.

"No she isn't." Rachel mumbled, rolling over "Baby 'wake,I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear it. What are you doin' up, anyway? It's three in the morning."she yawned,rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"How should I know? She just came in."

"I had a nigh'mare. I talked to Stewie an' Brian bu' Zoey got annoyed an' said tha' I should, I should leave 'em alone."

"You do know that Brian's not the messiah, he's just a very naughty boy?" Puck grinned,earning a smack upside the head from Rachel.

"What nightmare was it,sweetie?" she asked,holding her arms out open to Ava.

"There was a old witch,who lived in a swamp, an' I saw how I was gonna die. I don't wanna die Mommy!" Ava wailed,becoming increasingly distressed. "I don't wanna die!" she mumbled, hiccuping into her Mom's chest "It's Daddy's fault! He showed me Big Fish!"

Rachel sighed,giving her new husband evils as she rubbed their daughter's back.

"I can assure you right now that there are no witches, or goblins, or any other monster your father has created lurking around. They're on a long time out in their territory after they kept on making everyone slaves,remember?"

"That's my book wi' the frog man!" Ava giggled,looking up at Rachel with red puffy eyes. She yawned, resting on Rachel's stomach

"Is the baby 'wake?"

"Yeah sweetie," Rachel mumbled, stroking her bump "he's keeping me up. Maybe you can tell him not to?"

"Hi Nich'las! It's me,your big sister Ava! Your proper name's Nich'las Wes'ley and I chose it as Nick's my fav'rite Jonas brother an' Wes'ley's from my fav'rite book."

Ava waited a few minutes before looking up at Rachel "Has he finished?"

Rachel laughed, nodding "Yeah, he seems to have stopped. You did a good job there,baby girl." she smiled,kissing her forehead.

"I did, didn't I? Um,Mommy...can I stay wi' you?"

"Mm,I dunno..." she mused,looking at Puck "What do you think,Noah?"

Puck mused also, glancing at his daughter before attacking her with tickles "I say that's fine."


	57. First birthday

**Yo, whaddup people?! TG101 is in da house! Hey guys,yes this is an update and no it's not a fluke. How's everyone doing at the moment? Us,we're not too bad,Georgia's freaking out a bit over exams and I am eagerly awaiting the release of Les Miserables on DVD. And it's our birthday in 13 days! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Rachel sighed gently as she looked in the crib where a sleeping Ava lay. It had been exactly a year ago that she had given birth to her. Giving another gentle sigh,she attempted to wake Ava up by lightly shaking her shoulder,only to receive a slightly annoyed grunt back.

"Figures. You've got your daddy's sleeping genes" she chuckled, stroking Ava's cheek.

Ava whined slightly, before opening her eyes a few moments later.

"Mamama." she babbled,her arms reaching out,wanting to be picked up.

"Okay sweetie,let's get you sorted out,yeah?" Rachel smiled,pressing a kiss to her forehead as she lifted her out.

"Hey," Puck whispered, making Rachel jump "Happy Birthday!" he cooed, kissing Ava's cheek "Wow...Rach, she's getting old!"

Rachel laughed at this comment "She's one year old Noah."

"Yeah, and before you know it she'll be nineteen and on her way to college and announcing that she's moving in with her boyfriend." he muttered, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"C'mon Noah,lighten up! It's Ava's first birthday! And before I forget, could you fix the couch so it actually folds out into a bed? Jake and Marley are staying the night."

"Sure thing. Hey, isn't Marley due soon?" he asked, taking Ava off of Rachel, cringing as she hit his face with her Chewbacca toy "Okay Ava-bug sweetie, let's get you changed and then have some breakfast,huh?"

"Well,according to her on Facebook,she's got about two months to go."

* * *

"...Jake...Jake! Jake,c'mon you big lug,we're gonna be late."

"'m too tired for sex." Jake mumbled,rolling over.

Marley giggled, snuggling up next to him "N'aww...even if you wanted sex I wouldn't give it you because the baby is restless." she whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"Isn't that ironic though? Makin' whoopee, whilst pregnant,just think about it." he pointed out,wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "I blame the condom."

"Maybe. But knowing you,it was probably one from high school." Marley sighed,breathing in his distinct scent. She giggled as the baby moved around, kicking her ribs "Ouch." she winced, pouting a little.

Just then, the door opened as a black french bulldog came in, trying to jump on the bed "Hey Buzz!" Jake grinned, picking him up "How's my favourite buddy huh? How's my favourite buddy?"

Buzz snorted in response.

"God, I swear you love the dog more than me." Marley sighed,slowly getting up,supporting her back as she did so.

"Right,this is the woman who frequently dresses up his brother and has a small wardrobe of hoodies and even has a mini tux."

"Alright,I admit it,Woody is quite spoiled." she sighed again,holding up her hands in defeat. "D'you want breakfast babe?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'm doing bacon and cream cheese!"

"Sure,if you want."

* * *

"...and here we have the birthday girl,enjoying her breakfast! What's on the menu today,momma?" Puck grinned

"Well, she's already had her milk,which we are reducing slowly, so I've given her some oatmeal with small chunks of banana in it."

Most of the food was down her front and in her hair. Ava looked up, smiling toothily at her daddy who snapped the camera just in time

"Hey, nice one sweetie! Tell you what, after breakfast, if Mama allows it, we'll have a shower,we'll get you changed, and then we'll go to the supermarket to get some food and beer for this afternoon. And if you're good,there may even be an ice cream in it for you." he added in a sing song voice.

"I don't think so, Noah. She'll be having enough sugar to last her a month this afternoon. And besides,it's way too early for ice cream."

"Hold up there Rach, from what I remember,you practically ate Ben and Jerry's for breakfast during the summer when you were pregnant."

"But that was before I found out that you were using the freezer and the ice cream for your personal ass cooler."

"Whatever." Puck smirked, picking up his daughter "Come on sweetie, let's get you a nice cool shower yeah? It's pretty warm out today."

Ava responded by laughing, clapping her pudgy hands together.

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Alright, birthday princess, time for your..." Puck turned around grinning. His grin faltered as he realised Ava wasn't there "Shower..." he finished looking underneath the bed.

As he heard a giggling, his grin returned as he slowly turned around "Oh where can Ava be?" he mused out loud, out of the corner of his eye seeing his naked daughter run out of the room.

With a few quick strides, he caught her up "Gotcha!" he said catching her, just as Rachel clicked the camera "Abababa to you too Dotty."

Rachel smiled as she saw the photo on her phone. It was hard to believe that this time a year ago, she was in the middle of labour,anxious to meet her for the first time.

* * *

_"...any threes?"_

_"Go fish." she muttered, wincing as another contraction came. __"Noah...Noah...it hurts. It hurts Noah,it hurts! Noah,it hurts,its hurts,it hurts it hurts!"_

_He was quick to sit behind her in a straddle, massaging her back carefully. Rachel's body visibly relaxed as the contraction ended. _

_Giving Noah a weak smile, she kissed his forehead before returning to their game._

_"Thanks,Noah."_

* * *

"Okay, shower time!" Puck announced wearing Spongebob swimming trunks, bouncing Ava up and down,making her laugh.

"Just be careful Noah,you know what the shower is like!" Rachel called from the bedroom.

"One thing to learn 'bout the shower Ava - bug, it's got two temperatures. Either scalding or liquid ice, if you want to get it just right, either have it ever so slightly to the left or ever so slightly to the right." he explained to a disinterested Ava, who was more distracted by the dinosaur rubber duck that sat on the side of the sink.

"Oh,you wanna take Duckasaurus rex? I'll let you take Duckasaurus rex." Puck smiled,placing a kiss on her forehead.

He stepped into the shower and switched on the water, only to step back "Ouch! Too hot...give me a moment..."

A couple of minutes later, they stepped back in the shower again to find the temperature perfect. Ava laughed, trying to catch the water from the magic rain machine.

"You're likin' that,huh? I gotta tell you Aves, a cool shower beats setting your ass in a freezer. If you do that,mommy gets annoyed,the ice cream melts and your butt ends up numb. This way,you get cool all over, only I don't need that as I'm cool enough as it is."

Ava squealed, blinking up at Puck with her big dark eyes, chewing on Duckasaurus.

"Alright, where's your baby shampoo?" Puck muttered, turning around to find Rachel giggling as she held up the pink plastic bottle.

"Looking for this?" she smirked,handing it to Puck with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks,babe." he grinned,returning the kiss,pulling her into the shower with them.

"Noah! Noah,you ass! You're just lucky that this is an old bra!"

"Well, when everyone's in bed,you won't be needing it." Puck growled,his tongue lightly poking the sensitive part of Rachel's neck, making her quiver in excitement.

"At least remember to use protection this time." Rachel purred,unable to resist his advances.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Ever since I accidently knocked you up on our honeymoon,I've kept a stash on me at all times."

"Dadad..." Ava whined, chucking Duckasaurus at his head, a clear sign that she wanted to get out.

"Okay sweetpea, let's get you changed."

* * *

Quinn sighed as she tried to reach the jar of pickles that was a few shelves above her. It was times like this that she wished the accident in high school never happened. Although she could walk, every once in a while, her legs would fail and she would resort to the wheelchair for a few days.

"Need help?"

Quinn smiled to herself when she heard the voice. Praying silently,she turned around,hoping it was who she thought it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when the stranger stooped down to her level ,looking at her with deep chocolate eyes.

"Still got the mohawk?" she chuckled wryly,smirking a little.

"Hey baby momma." he greeted,flashing her with the same grin that made her fall in love with him in the first place. Putting the pickles in her cart, Puck checked on Ava who was chewing on a packet of band aids, and had somehow managed to drop a jar of hot dogs on the floor, covering the floor in hot dog water and glass.

"Ava Shelby Puckerman, how many times? Don't throw stuff out of the cart." Puck sighed,kicking the jar out of the way.

"She's really sweet." Quinn commented,avoiding the broken shards of glass. "How old is she?"

"A year old, today." Puck grinned, ignoring the carton of cream that Ava just threw out, squealing delightedly.

"You are really testing daddy's patience today,aren't you munchkin?" he asked,becoming slightly frustrated.

"Look,I gotta be going before Avezilla decides to wreck the whole place. If you want, you could come to the party. It's at our house so..."

Quinn smiled "I'd love to. What time?"

"Um..from one till whenever people decide to leave basically. Alright, I'd be seeing you later then."

* * *

"Hello?" Marley called out into the seemingly empty house, letting go of Woody and Buzz "Anyone here?"

"Hey, Marley." Rachel greeted,setting Ava down,letting her toddle towards the young woman.

"Hi there pinkie pie! Happy birthday,sweetie!"she cooed,scooping her up in a hug. "You are definitely my favourite niece."

"She's your only niece. But she won't be for long." Puck grinned,giving Rachel a knowing wink.

"I don't think so ,Noah. Ava's not having any siblings until she's at least two." Rachel laughed, sashaying into the kitchen to prepare some more food.

"Whatever you say Rachel! Erm, if you just want to dump your bags wherever,I'll sort 'em out eventually." he shrugged,running a hand through his mohawk.

"You sure?" Marley asked,slightly hesitant.

"I wouldn't say that to my half sister in law if I didn't mean it. Course I'm sure! You're the only ones crashing in at our place anyway. Leroy and Hiram were gonna come but they got food poisoning so..."

"Fair enough. Now, Ava we've got you presents!" Jake grinned, picking up his half niece who wailed, trying to get to Woody and Buzz.

Looking up at Puck, Ava whined again, reaching out towards him.

"Oh,you wanna be with your daddy,don't you? 'Cos your daddy's an awesome badass and makes all the kids at daycare jealous." Puck smirked,chucking Ava into the air,making her scream wildly. "Come on, I think Mommy wants you to have a bath and get changed into your birthday suit."

"Noah! She's not going naked!" Rachel called from the kitchen, making Marley laugh.

"But babe..." he protested,walking into the kitchen,leaving Jake and Marley standing there.

"No buts! Literally! I've done enough by letting you pick her outfit." Rachel argued back,hitting him with the tea towel that was draped across one shoulder.

"Which room is ours again?" Jake asked Marley,who shrugged in response.

* * *

"...I still don't understand how she could have gotten cake in her diaper." Rachel sighed,resting her head on Puck's shoulder as she looked up at the sky.

Puck shrugged in response and swiftly kicked the porch to get the swing going.

"She's a Puckerman,babe. And Puckerman's are notorius for-"

"Doing things without explanation. I know,Noah, I've heard it before." she smiled,finishing off his sentence.

Puck grinned, gently placing a kiss on his wife's temple.

"I love you babe."


	58. Cockblock

**It's a bird,it's a plane, it's another update in 48 hours?! Yeah, this was another one we devised earlier on this year and is one of our first attempts at proper smut. There's smut in our other stories but it's only implied so sorry if it's crap! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Puck grinned to himself as he spotted a small trail of Red Hots leading through the hall from Ava's room to his and Rachel's. After six weeks of waiting whilst Rachel recovered from Nicholas' birth,they had finally been given the go ahead by the nurse that morning.

As he walked into their room, his breath caught in his throat. Rachel was lying on the bed, scantily clad in a matching black bra and panties set, rose petals scattered over the bed as well as a fresh stash of condoms on the bedside dresser.

"Ssh,best be careful,I don't want my wife finding out." he whispered,making his way over to the bed and lying down.

Rachel giggled,slowly taking Puck's shirt off,revealing his abs. As she slowly applied light kisses trailing from his neck down to the waistband of his pants,gently tugging on his nipple ring, she could feel herself getting more aroused.

"Noah..." she purred,nipping her husband's earlobe,making him suck in his breath sharply.

He closed his eyes blissfully, going with the pressure in his trousers. He moaned lightly as Rachel began grinding against his leg, first slowly but then harder and harder till he let out another moan.

Rachel's eyes flashed wickedly as she moved her hands down to the waistband of Puck's pants,biting her lip in anticipation and she shimmied his jeans off and earning a groan of relief as the pressure was released.

Once he got his breath back,Puck grinned, sucking on her neck as he unhooked her bra. Cupping the breast, he ran his fingers over the nipple, making Rachel gasp and shiver in excitement. She squirmed as she could feel her heartbeat going faster and her breathing becoming hitched.

"I - I need you inside." she panted in Puck's ear,gingerly opening her legs slightly. Easing Puck's boxers off, Rachel kissed him hard, running her hand through his stubble as she grabbed a condom with the other.

"Good idea." Puck mumbled,ripping the small packet open and frowning as he put it on."Never too sure 'bout these things."

Just as they were getting started, Rachel's breathing became erratic as she felt a familiar warm feeling in her abdomen and slowly travel up to her thighs. Wanting to increase the sensation, she bucked her hips and ground against Puck's pelvis,causing a small whimper to come out of his mouth.

"I love you." he growled huskily, again sucking on Rachel's neck, forming a hickey. Rachel gasped as the warmth turned to tingling,she could feel it. She was close, any moment now...

"Mommy?" a small voice whimpered,allowing a slither of light into the room.

Rachel closed her eyes,mentally sighing as she felt her orgasm disappear. She knew that this was going to happen one day but did it really have to be the day she got the all clear after staying abstinent for four months?

"Shit." Puck muttered, quickly covering up. He made his way over to his daughter who was clutching a toy cheshire cat

"Ava bug, what is it?" he gently asked,trying not to wince as he knelt down to her level.

"M-my tummy feels funny." she mumbled quietly as she buried her face into Puck's shoulder.

Puck let out a small sigh. There was no way they could continue their make out session now and even if they could, he wouldn't feel comfortable as he could tell that Rachel was still a bit tender down south.

"You 're -you're not mad are you?" she whispered,her small eyelashes spiked with tears.

"What? No! No!"he chuckled,running his hand through her hair.

"I'd never be mad at you. Now c'mon,let's get you sorted,yeah?"

As annoyed as Rachel was, she couldn't help but give a soft chuckle when she heard Puck groan as their daughter threw up presumably on him. Letting out a small sigh, she shuffled off the bed to help them out.


End file.
